This Changes Everything!
by claudiadanielle
Summary: Hermione finds that everything that she had been told about her life is actually a complete lie! She also finds that she has to learn to love someone she considered an enemy for most of her life. If they cant, they will both die. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first try at a Veela story! I hope you __guys enjoy it! I will try to update quickly, bu i think this one is going to turn into a longer one!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!<strong>

**Ch.1**

She looked up from the letter, tears still in her eyes. "What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked, moving over to her best friend. Hermione can't say a word, as more tears come down her face. She hands the letter over to Ginny, so she, Harry, and Ron can read it.

Ginny gasped as she began to read the letter from Hermione's parents. She looks up at Hermione, before she reads out loud to the boys, who are both looking more then a little confused.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_First we want you to know that no matter what, we have always loved you. No matter what happens after you read this, we want you to know that we will always love you. Almost eighteen years ago, you were given to us by a woman who looked on the verge of death. She begged us to take you and care for you. We promised her that we would not let anyone know that you were not our child, and that we would keep you safe. She gave us papers that showed that we were your parents. We took care of her the best that we could, but in the end, she passed away. Hermione, I know that this is all a shock to you, but we have so much more to tell you, and wish for you to come see us. There are things that we have to give you, and I know that you have questions. We understand that this is all so hard for you, but please as soon as you get this, come home to us. There is too much to explain, and we are sorry that you had to hear about this now._

_We love you so much_

_Mom and dad!_

As Ginny finished reading the letter, they all looked at Hermione in shock. No one knew what to say at all, but felt more compassion for Hermione then anyone could ever know. "I think that I am going to go tonight." Hermione said, her voice eerily calm. "Hermione, that isn't a good idea, your upset" Harry tried, knowing that no one could stop her if she chose to go.

Hermione looked up sharply, all tears gone. "I have to know. I can't sit here and act like I wasn't just told that I was adopted." She said standing up. "Well then, let us go with you, it will be okay. We want to be there for you." Ginny said, standing up as well. Hermione thought of this for a moment then shook her head. "I don't think that is a good idea. I need to do this on my own." Hermione said.

Before any of them could argue, she left the room. The boys went to follow her, but Ginny held out her hand. "Let her go, I don't want her upset anymore. She will be okay, she is too strong." Ginny said. They sat back down in a huff, looking at the door that Hermione had just went out of.

_Malfoy Manor-_

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy watched as their son, Draco, withered in pain. They knew that this would happen when his Veela blood took over, but they had not imagined to this extent. When his screams died down, they levitated him to his bed, and then went to the sitting room.

When they were settled, Narcissa looked at her husband. "What does this mean Lucius, I thought that it wouldn't be this bad, his mate is dead." She asked him sadly. Lucius thought of this for a moment before answering her. It was true that Draco was a Veela, like himself, but for what they knew, his mate had died, with her mother, before she was even three months old. They had assumed that once Draco had finally gotten his Veela blood, he would feel it for a moment, but then it would disappear, for his mate was gone, and he would not have one.

"Lucius?" He heard his wife say, bringing him from his thoughts. "It means that when Adriana died, she protected her daughter. This means that her daughter is still alive somewhere." Lucius said seriously.

"How can this be? I thought that they found both bodies, I thought that they were found dead together!" Narcissa gasped, looking shocked at her husband. Lucius shook his head, "They only found Adriana's body. I was notified, but I did not want to give you and Draco hope, when the chances of little Harmony being alive, were very slim." He said sadly.

"But, we have to find her! She could be anywhere, and if she is alive, then that means Draco only has a month to find her. He will die, and so will she!" Narcissa cried. "I know, but we need to keep clear heads. We will find her don't worry." Lucius said, already going to the floo. "But, where are you going?" Narcissa asked her husband. "I need to try and find out where Adriana's body was located when they found her. Then I will go from there and try to find out what happened to Harmony." Lucius said. Narcissa went to him and kissed him softly. "Please be careful, I don't want this out until we know that both Harmony and Draco are safe." Narcissa said,

"I know, I will try to hurry, I love you." He said before kissing his wife one last time. He stepped into the floo and yelled "Ministry of Magic" He disappeared, leaving Narcissa alone as Draco began to scream again. Narcissa went to her son, and sat down on the bed with him. "I need her, I have to get to her." Draco yelled. Narcissa held him in her arms, holding back her own tears. "It's okay Draco, we will find her, I promise" She said sadly. She held him until he fell asleep, then went down to make tea. She went back up to his room and sat on the bed, not wanting to leave him by himself right now.

_Hermione's Parents house_

Hermione looked up at the house that she had grown up in. She felt the tears begin to fall as she felt the pain again. How could no one have told her. Why did it matter to wait until she was eighteen? It made no sense to her, but she was there for her answers. As she went up to the door, she heard the television in the living room. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She walked into the living room and found the people she had believed to be her parents, sitting on the couch. When they seen her, they jumped up and went to her. She let them hug her, needing the contact. It felt good to her right now. When they finally released her, they pulled her over to the couch and sat her down.

When it became apparent that she was not going to talk, Jean looked up at the girl she had always known as her daughter. "Hermione dear, we know that this is such a shock to you, we want to help you, but we do not have answers. We don't know anything about your mother, but she did give us this." She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Hermione. "She told us to give this to you when you were a week away from your eighteenth birthday. She said it would explain everything to you." Jean said sadly.

Hermione looked at the envelope for a long time. She didn't know if she could do this, but she had to try, she needed answers. She opened the envelope, and a long letter and a ring fell out of it. She picked up the ring and saw that a small snake was embedded into an emerald. She had a feeling that this was a family heirloom and put it on without even thinking about it. There was a green light, and Hermione heard Jean and David gasp. She looked up at them and caught her reflection in the mirror above the fireplace. She stumbled to mirror. Her appearance was different. There were only a few changes, but it was different. Her hair was almost black now and not as curly and her eyes had changed to a light blue. Her nose was a little smaller, but still a button nose. She was shocked at the changes and turned to sit back on the couch. She looked back at the letter that was laying on the couch and knew that whatever was on this piece of paper, it was going to change absolutely everything.

* * *

><p><em>That is the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! please Review and let me know what you think!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Ch. 2**

_Hermione's Parent's house-_

Hermione took the letter again and opened it. It was a long letter, almost two pages, in neat handwriting, that almost looked like her own. She felt another tear come down, before she started reading.

_Dearest Harmony,_

_I can only imagine what it is you must be thinking right now. First let me start out by telling you that I really wanted to stay with you. I loved you more then anyone, including myself. For years, I was in league with Lord Voldemort, I was one of his main supporters. The night I found out about you, I fled from him. At the time, he had wanted a daughter, and I could not let him take you. I ran for months, until finally I had you. For the first two months, we ran from place to place, trying to find solitude. One night, in a small village, the Death Eaters attacked. I tried to run, but I was wounded badly. I ran as far as I could, and then saw a young couple. They seemed to be very concerned for us, and took us in. I told them that you and I were both special, and that you needed to be protected. I knew that I was dieing and I made them swear to me, that they would not tell you, until you were eighteen. I knew that by then the Dark Lord, would have fallen. I was a seer and I had seen you growing up and fighting alongside the Chosen One. You have grown to be a remarkable woman, and I am so very proud of you. I knew that it would not be safe for you to be a young Pureblood girl, for he wanted one so bad, that he could mold into the perfect wife. I fled for you, and I hope that you do not hate me for this. I know that you must be so very confused and hurt, but please Harmony, do not blame the good couple that you have learned are your parents. They do love you, and would never let anything horrible happen to you. This is why I asked them to give this to you a week before you turn eighteen. The day you turn eighteen, something is going to happen. You will feel sick, and like you can not live. Many will think that you are dieing, and it will cause an uproar. The reason for this change is that you are a mate of a Veela. Your mate, the Veela, is at this time, going through a hardship, his Veela blood taking over. You have to go to him, or he will die within a month. I have seen something in the future that may make you want to run from him, but I can assure you, he doesn't want to harm you. He will love you and protect you with his life. Your Veela mate is Draco Malfoy, now I know already, the cruelness that he showed you growing up. He believed you to be muggleborn and I am sorry for that. I know that you are probably thinking that is no reason to hate someone, but you can't be angered by this. These past years have been hard on everyone. If you do not go to him, then within the month, there is a chance that you will die also. His family will know by now that you are indeed alive at this point, and I have to warn you that I have left them clues as to who and where you are. I love you darling and I know that you are sure to be upset, but I want you to be happy. You will be happy with him, but if not, that is your choice. Please just remember, that I will always love you. I am sorry that you never got to know me, and please believe me, that I would never have done this if there was another way. I wanted to keep you safe and that was the only way that I knew how to keep you safe. I love you and wish we could have been together, I love you Harmony._

_Love always,_

_Your mother, Adriana Levant_

Hermione looked at the letter in complete shock. This was not what she had expected, then again she hadn't known what to expect. Her mind was trying to grasp what she had just read. Her mother had been in league with the man that Harry had killed. It pained her to know that she was related to someone that she had learned to hate, because of their ways. But didn't her mother redeem herself? She had fled, for Hermione's sake. She had not wanted her to live that kind of life, she had fled and gave her life for Hermione. As she scanned the letter again she saw Draco Malfoy's name shoot out at her.

There was no way that she was his mate! They had hated each other for so many years, and it was absurd. She looked back to the letter and read where her mother had seen these things take place. Hermione felt a mixture of feelings, knowing that someone had seen her whole life, before it had happened.

"Hermione?" Jean's voice came to her ears. She looked up, still in shock. "Are you okay honey?" She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked sadly at the two people, she had always believed to be her parents. "I have to go." Hermione said sadly. Her adoptive parents got up quickly, as Hermione ran toward the door. "Please wait, where are you going?" Jean asked when Hermione opened the door.

"I am going to the Burrow, I have to explain things to my friends, so they understand." Hermione said looking back at them. When she seen their faces, she hugged them both, "I love you and you will always be my parents, I will come back to visit, I promise." She said before walking out into the night.

_Ministry of Magic-_

Lucius looked through the old documents, rubbing his eyes. He had been there for a long while now. He was almost deciding to go home when the name Levant jumped out at him. He leaned closer reading the parchment. According to the parchment, Adriana's body was given to the muggle police, by a young muggle couple. He saw the names and gasped. Surely this could not be the same parents of Hermione Granger? He saw the picture of the sad looking muggles, and knew that this had to be them. He had seen them once before, when Draco was only in his second year. They had looked a little older, but still the same, then. Lucius looked around the room he was in, there was no one there as he pushed the documents back to their original spots.

He put his wand in his pocket, and began to pace. If he was right, and he had a feeling that he was, then Draco's mate, was none other then Hermione Granger. He was slightly confused about this. He had known that his son had always been out to get her, but not for those reasons. They had never gotten along, and if this was right, then this may not be good for either of them.

A part of him was relieved because he knew it was her, but another part knew that this only made things more difficult. He remembered his son talking about this girl for years. It was never anything nice, but Lucius knew now that it was the Veela blood that made him talk about her. In some way, he had always had this girl on his mind.

The only question was, how could he convince this girl that everything that she knew was a lie. He had known Adriana long enough to know that she would have made it clear to the muggles, not to tell her that she was adopted. It would have been for her own safely, but he wondered now, if it only wasn't just to make things difficult.

He knew he was wrong in his assumptions, but as he went over to the floo, to go home, he couldn't help but feel angry about all of this. Somehow, Lucius had to bring two people that had grown up hating each other together. If they did not, then two innocent people would die, all because of the prejudices of blood that didn't even matter anymore. He took the floo powder and stepped into the fire, feeling more tired then he had in a very long while.

* * *

><p><em> I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Ch.3**

_Malfoy Manor-_

Narcissa left her sleeping sons side, when she heard the floo signaling an arrival. When she saw her husband come out of the fireplace, looking tired, she rushed over to him and led him to his chair. She let him breath and went to fetch him a fire whiskey. When he took a long drink he told her what he had found out.

"I looked for ages, and at first, I could find nothing on Adriana or the Levant's. I was giving up hope when I found an article from an old muggle news paper. It said that Adriana's body was 'found' by a young muggle couple. I think that she found them first, because I recognized the muggles." Lucius said, with a sigh.

"Well who are they? Do you think that they have Harmony?" Narcissa asked, sitting up straighter. "I have no doubt in my mind that they do have Harmony, but she goes by Hermione Granger now." Lucius said, knowing it would take just a second for his words to sink in.

"Granger? Isn't that the name of the girl with Harry Potter, the one that my sister tortured in our foyer?" Narcissa said, realization sinking in. Lucius nodded sadly, not looking at his wife. "But, they hate each other, they always have. There has to be some mistake!" Narcissa said, knowing deep down, her husband would not have said anything if he were not certain of this.

"Narcissa, I swear to you, that Hermione Granger, is in fact Harmony Levant. You remember the way Draco was always talking about her. It doesn't matter know that it wasn't very nice, it only matters that the evidence is clear. Now we must decided how we are going to get her to listen to us. You must know, that I do not believe she knows who she really is. We are going to have to find a way to talk to her. You realize that there is a very good chance that if she does not believe us, they will both surely die?" He said sadly.

Narcissa nodded sadly, she knew that this was true. She did not want to think of any of them dieing. She loved her son, and Adriana had been her closest friend before she had passed. Her daughter would have a spot in her heart forever.

"Do you know where she is?" Narcissa asked. "Yes I do, I want to go speak with her later tonight. She is at this moment at the Weasley Burrow, but I do not know for how long, or if she will stay. I have to try, but first, lets get some sleep, and then we will have clearer heads." Lucius said. Narcissa nodded, and followed him into their bedroom. She had never seen her husband so devastated and it scared her. She could only hope that Hermione would not laugh in their faces later on tonight.

_The Burrow-_

Hermione walked into the kitchen to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the table, eating breakfast. When she came in, Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a big hug, saying things that Hermione could not hear. She found herself being pulled into a chair, and breakfast being pushed into her face. She wasn't hungry, but forced herself to eat a little before looking up at her friends.

They were waiting patiently for her to finish eating and to tell them what was going on. When she felt the food hit her stomach, she pushed it away. There was a long silence that stretched on, until Ginny finally broke it. "Are you okay Hermione?" She asked putting her hand over hers. Hermione nodded not being able to speak.

She finally fished out the letter from her pocket and laid it on the table. Her three best friends took the letter and began reading it. They were shocked to say the least, and Hermione knew when they made it to the Veela part because Ron went red all over. When they finished, no one said anything, just stared at her.

"Well, at least you know who you really are now?" Harry said quietly, more of a question, then anything else. Hermione smiled bitterly. "Yeah, it is really great knowing that you have been lied to for your whole life, and then when you are told the truth, you are either going to die in a month, or become the mate of someone you hate!" She said, not meaning to snap, but couldn't help it. She was tired, confused, and so very angry.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Harry said, not looking at her. Hermione sighed, "I know Harry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. This is all just a big shock, and I don't know what to do!" She said, feeling tears come to her eyes for the thousandth time in the last twenty four hours. They went to reach for her, but Mrs. Weasley got there first. She wrapped her up into a hug and led her to Ginny's room. Once there, she made Hermione get into bed and sleep. Hermione didn't argue, just got into bed and felt sleep take over her quickly.

"Did you see her hair and eyes?" Ron asked quietly that night. Hermione had not come down all day long, and they had not wanted to bother her. After the ordeal she had been through, she needed her sleep. "Yes Ronald, for the millionth time today, we seen it!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Why do you think she looks like that now?" he asked. "We have been through this a million times, we don't know, maybe it was a glamour charm or something." Harry said. Ron sat quietly for a minute, but not for too long. "I don't see her being with the ferret though." He said, making Ginny sigh loudly and get up. "Ron, if she doesn't then she will die! We have to support her, no matter what she chooses." She said angrily.

When she seen Ron's face, she lightened up a bit. "Look Ron, we all hate that she will have to be with that git, but if it is to save her life, I would be his best friend.' Ginny said sadly. Ron thought of this and felt sick. None of this was right, he had always known that Hermione and he would be together in the end, but not now.

"I just really hope you guys don't hate me for being with him." Hermione said behind them. They looked around in shock. She looked a little better now, still sad, but at least she didn't look like death now. She had showered and changed clothes, making her feel so much better. "We could never hate you for that, but I can't guarantee that we won't be trying to curse him every time we see him." Ginny said, as a knock was heard from the door.

Mrs. Weasley hurried over and opened it. When she seen Lucius and Narcissa, she gasped, not being able to say anything. Hermione sat down in between Ron and Harry, feeling safe there, trying to avoid the Malfoy's. "Good evening Mrs. Weasley, we were wondering if we could have a private word with Ms. Granger. I understand that you are weary of us, but I give you my word that we are not here to harm her. I think that she would rather speak in private, once we tell her what is going on." Lucius said, ignoring the looks of shock on all their faces.

Hermione was the first to speak, knowing why they were here. "It's okay, they all know what is going on, I told them everything." She said, making Narcissa and Lucius look at her in shock. They had no idea that she knew anything. Mrs. Weasley let them in and sat in front of Hermione, knowing that these people could be cruel. As they sat down Narcissa was the one to finally break the silence.

* * *

><p><em>I know that this is going slightly slower then most, but I promise that it will be worth it soon!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Ch.4**

_The Burrow-_

"My dear child, how do you know what is going on?" Narcissa asked. Hermione didn't want to tell them, they were the enemies, she didn't want to talk to either of them, for any reason. "I was told by my adoptive parents yesterday. They told me that I was adopted, and that I needed to come home. I did, and they gave me a letter from my birth mother. There was a ring inside, when I put it on for the first time, my appearance changed a bit, but nothing drastic. When I read the letter it told me why I wasn't with my mother. It also explained to me about Veela, and that she had been a seer and knew that my mate was your son." Hermione said, not looking at either of them.

When the Malfoy's said nothing, Hermione continued, "Is it true that we will both die if I chose not to go?" She asked sadly. Lucius was the one that spoke this time. "We know that this is a lot to come to terms with, but yes, you are truly Harmony Levant, and you will both die if you do not go to him. I am sorry, but there is nothing that anyone can do. You are Draco's mate, and if he does not have you, then he will die, and if you do not have him, then you will die." Lucius said.

There was a shocked silence, from the way he was speaking to Hermione. The way he was so kind to her, was a big change from the way he had in the past. "You are doing this because you want to save your son?" She asked, angry, but not knowing why. "In part, yes. Your mother was my best friend, and when her body was found, we looked for years, trying to find you. After so much time went by, we gave up hope, and gave up. I loved your mother, more then anything, and you being her daughter, makes us love, and want you with us." Narcissa said as Lucius nodded. Hermione looked at them as if they had both grown four heads.

"But you don't even know me!" She said, in a slight daze. Everything was changing to much, to fast. Hermione couldn't help but want to go back to bed. "We would like to know you, not just for Draco's sake, but for yours." Lucius said, sincerely.

Hermione finally looked up at them both. They looked at her sadly, but also sincerely. She couldn't figure out why, but she believed that they were telling the truth. "I don't know, this is all a bit much." She said seriously. "We know that you may be unwilling, but we want to know if you could accompany us to our home, just so we can find that this is not a mistake. If you are near him, he will know, and he will wake up from the state he is in." Lucius said kindly.

Hermione thought of this for a moment, "What kind of state is he in?" She asked uncertainly. "At this moment, he is in terrible pain. He is not with his mate, therefore it is affecting him horribly. This is how we knew you were still alive, he would not have been this bad if you had already died before his Veela blood took over. If you come near him, he will wake, but after that, we can not be sure." Lucius said.

Hermione could not shake the bad feeling she got, knowing that Draco was in pain. She had never even wanted him around her, so what was it that she cared what he was feeling. "Okay, I will go with you, but you must give your word that if I want to come back, I am allowed, and if I ask to see my friends, they will be able to come to me." Hermione said, knowing that if they agreed, it would make her feel safer.

Narcissa let out a shaky breath, "Yes of course you can, we would never hold you there against your will." She said happily. Hermione gave her a small smile and the woman felt ten times better.

"Hermione, are you sure you wouldn't like at least one of us to go with you now?" Harry asked, eyeing the Malfoy's suspiciously. Hermione shook her head, "Don't worry Harry, I think that they are telling the truth, they don't mean any harm. They are only trying to help." Hermione said, not sure why she was saying this. It just felt like she was supposed to. If she was honest, for some strange reason, she felt that she could trust them.

Hermione stood and looked around at the table at large, "I swear that if I need anything, I will let you all know as soon as I can. Please don't worry, it will be fine." She said as the Malfoy's stepped over to the floo. "Thank you for letting us come to your home." Narcissa said to Mrs. Weasley, before stepping into the fire. "Malfoy Manor' She yelled and was gone in the next second.

Lucius nodded to the room at large and stepped to the fireplace. "I will see you in a moment dear." He said to Hermione before he too yelled "Malfoy Manor" and disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Hermione as she grabbed the floo powder. "Are you sure this is what you want dear, I mean you don't have to do this, there must be another way!" She said. Hermione smiled and hugged the woman tightly. "I am sure, I will come back again, I won't let them get to me." She said, before walking into the fire. She yelled "Malfoy Manor" and disappeared. The room in general was completely silent.

"I hope she will be okay." Ginny said. "She will be, Hermione is smart, she wouldn't do this unless she knew for sure that it would be fine." Harry said. Ron nodded, feeling himself shaking. He knew that he had just lost her forever. She may not be in danger, but if what they all thought was true, she was running to her true love. He got up and left the table before anyone could stop him. They all looked after him sadly, they knew what was going through his mind, but also knew that no matter what they told him, nothing could change the fact that the girl he was in love with belonged to someone else. It didn't help that the person in question had been Ron's worst enemy since birth. Ginny and Harry say back down at the table, knowing that everything was going to be different now. It was going to be so hard to let go of everything that had been and welcome everything that now was.

_Malfoy Manor-_

As Hermione shook off the dust, she stepped into the Malfoy sitting room. It was truly beautiful and comfortable looking. It was nothing like the stone walled, cold home she had imagined the first time she was here. It was cheery and had a good feeling to it. She looked over and saw the Malfoy's watching her.

"Where is he?" she asked in a whisper. They did not question her, just beckoned her out of the room. She followed them out into a long hallway, and up a couple flights of stairs. She felt a little panicked as they stopped in front of what she could only assume was Draco's door. As they stepped into the room, Hermione seen him, laying there. She gasped thinking that he may be dead already. As soon as she did though, it seemed as if someone had turned his brain back on. He jumped off the bed, almost like an animal, and had her pinned to the wall in just a second.

* * *

><p>That is the fourth chapter, i am almost done with Chapter 5 so it should be up soon! Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Ch.5**

Hermione looked up into his piercing stare, absolutely terrified. He was breathing deeply, and looked as if he wanted to swallow her. Hermione looked over at his parents, silently begging to get him the hell away.

"Son, I think you are scaring her.' Lucius said, touching his shoulder. Draco looked at his parents and growled. Before Hermione knew it, she was being carried to the bed, and Draco was in front of her, growling, as if to warn his parents away. "Mine" He growled, making Hermione try to move away from him. He was scaring her and she wanted to get away. When he sensed her move, he pulled her to him, not letting her go.

Narcissa looked at her husband, willing him to do something. Lucius was smart though, He knew that going to his son at this moment would be his death. "It's okay Draco, we will leave until you are ready to come find us." Lucius said backing away to the door. Hermione and Narcissa looked at him in shock. "You are not leaving me alone with him! He will kill me or something!" Hermione screamed, making Draco growl and pull her closer. Narcissa couldn't help but agree, her son looked ready to slaughter all of them.

"Lucius, we can't!" She said, almost hysterically. "Yes we can. Hermione, listen to me, you have to trust me. He will not hurt you, but us being here right now is making him angry. He isn't in his right mind, but it is only the Veela in him. Once we are gone, he should calm down, then you can talk." Lucius said to her, making Draco growl louder. Hermione nodded, not trusting herself not to scream if she opened her mouth.

After the last two sane people in the room, Hermione felt herself panic. She was terrified that he was going to hurt her. It took all of her will to look up at him, only to see a scary grin on his face, making her tremble slightly.

_Sitting Room-_

"Lucius, what if he hurts her!" Narcissa said as soon as they sat down. Lucius only grinned at her. "What could be funny right now!" Narcissa said, starting to lose her temper. "Well, it isn't funny but, we found his mate." Lucius said, smiling wilder. "Yes, but that is not going to matter if he kills the girl!" Narcissa said angrily. "He will not kill her, he was only protecting her from us." Lucius said. "Why would he have to worry about us for?" Narcissa asked in confusion.

"Don't you see? For all he knows to us, she is a Mudblood to us. We are the enemy until she can explain it all to him." Lucius said with a sigh. Realization hit Narcissa full force, making her sit back. "Do you think that she will be able to talk sense into him?" She asked. "Well, you seem to be able to always talk sense into me." He said, coming to sit next to her. Narcissa smiled up at her husband as he kissed her.

Narcissa felt herself relax, knowing that her husband was right. She let him kiss her, feeling lighter then she had in days. She let herself stop worrying about what was going on just a few floors up. She knew that everything was going to be okay now, she could feel it.

_Draco's Room-_

When he was sure that they were gone, Draco turned to Hermione. She looked beautiful, even though at the moment, she looked scared. As he brought her closer to him, she gasped trying to get away. "Just relax Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you." He said pulling her closer to him. She relaxed as he touched her, as if making sure she was truly there.

When he kissed her lips lightly, she pulled away, making him groan. "Don't do this to me right now, please!" He said in an exasperated tone. She pulled back looking at him. She wasn't sure how, but he had ended up on top of her, and she felt a rush of excitement, but didn't let it show. "We need to talk about some things." She said, still not letting him kiss her.

"After, please, I have to kiss you." He said, looking at her, begging with his eyes. "Okay, but only…" she started, but he crashed his lips onto hers, needing to feel her. She responded, not being able to not. She could tell that even though her mind was trying to fight, her heart wouldn't let her. She wrapped her arms around him, making him groan and pull her closer. Hermione knew that this was going to end badly, but at the moment she didn't care.

When his hand started to snake up her shirt though, she pulled away. "Okay, now we talk before anything else." She said breathlessly. For a moment, he looked like he might argue, but then let her sit up. He didn't let her go far though, when she was comfortable, he pulled her hand and rested his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, I know that you have been like out of it for like two days, but a lot of things happened since then." Hermione started, feeling like she was explaining to a child. "Obviously, if it were the same, you wouldn't be here." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, she should have known that he was still Draco underneath it all.

"Okay, well I think you will be happy to know that you don't have to taint your perfect little Pureblood name." She started, getting him back for his sarcasm. He looked up at Hermione, "Do you honestly think that I care about any of that crap now?" He asked, incredibly. She thought of this for a moment and then shook her head, "Of course not, you switched sides in the war, and I would like to think that it wasn't to just save your own arse." She said, grinning when he growled at her.

"So what is all of this about? Why are you here then?" He asked, getting annoyed. "Well, yesterday, I found out that I was adopted. It turns out that I am not really Hermione Granger, but Harmony Levant." Hermione started, looking at him. "Oh I am sorry, I didn't realize…" He started, feeling sorry for his mate to have to go through that alone.

"Hermione shook her head, "Don't be, I am getting past it. Besides, that wasn't the biggest shock. My birth mother had left a note to be given to me, and it told me that you were a Veela, and I was your mate. I guess she was some kind of Seer or something, so she knew that it was essential to tell me that, even though we have had nothing but bad words, that we had to make it work. If not, then we are both going to die. So I didn't know what to do. Tonight, your mother and father showed up, expecting to have to tell me all about everything, but then found out that I already knew, and then I decided to come and see for myself if I were your mate. Obviously I am, or you wouldn't have just tried to kill your parents, and then kiss me, especially if you still thought that I was a Muggleborn." Hermione said, feeling slightly better about the whole matter.

Draco was shocked at how much things could change in only two days time. "So you were someone else all along?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded, "Hence the new hair and eye color." She said, pointing to her hair and eyes. Draco sat there, contemplating as to whether she was there to save herself or him too. "So, now what?" He asked, ignoring the nagging question in his brain. "Hell I don't know! This is all so freaking strange, it doesn't seem real yet!" Hermione said, feeling very tired.

Draco seemed to sense this and laid her down gently, pulling the covers over her, before standing up. Hermione looked at him questioningly. "You need rest, and I need to speak to my parents." He said. Hermione shook her head, "No way, you are not leaving me in here by myself!" She said kicking the covers off and standing as well. "Already cant stand to be away from me already?" He asked, making him remember his former self. "No you conceded git, I just don't want to be by myself, now come on!" She sighed. As she turned to walk away, he pulled her back, making her gasp when he kissed her. "What the hell!" Hermione yelled when he released her. "I like when you are annoyed." he said, with a smirk. She rolled her eyes as they left his room and went down to the sitting room. Hermione looked up at him, wondering if they would be able to do this or not. A huge part of her wanted to laugh at this notion, the smart part. Then the little dumb part was wanting to melt into his arms forever. She tried to shake the feeling off as they entered the sitting room.

* * *

><p><em>There is the fifth chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! More to come soon!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Ch.6**

Lucius and Narcissa turned when they heard the door open. They saw the young couple come in, and waited for them to say something. When they sat down next to one another on the couch, and Draco possessively wrapped an arm around her, Narcissa smiled. "So I am assuming that things are going well?" She asked. Hermione nodded, making the older witch smile more widely.

"Father, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, I thought that you might hurt Hermione, and I had to protect her." Draco said, respectively. Lucius held up a hand, "There is no need for that Draco, it is part of your inner Veela. You assumed she was in danger, so you acted. It is all very normal for a Veela to feel this way." Lucius said. Draco nodded gratefully.

"That is what I want to talk to you about. You see, neither Hermione or me, know anything about Veela, and I was wondering if you can maybe enlighten the both of us." Draco said, as Hermione nodded her head. Why had she not thought of that? She shook her head, looking up at Lucius, hoping he had some answers.

Lucius nodded, taking a drink of his tea before starting. "As you have probably figured out, Veela's are very protective. This can be good in many ways, for instance, if Hermione is in danger, you will be able to feel her. Over time, this will get stronger, and soon you will be able to find her, using only her thoughts. This trait can also be dangerous though. If Draco feels that you are hiding something, or if someone around you is, then he can become angry. There are many cases in which people have dies, trying to run from a Veela. I must stress to both of you, that no matter what, stay away from a situation like that. There is no way to stop a Veela when it takes you over." Lucius began, making them both look uncomfortably at one another. "As such, I will ask you only to write your friends until once the mating is over with." Lucius added, looking at Hermione. She nodded, not wanting anyone to die.

"Well, you both could probably guess that to make the mating work, you have to make love, but there is a trick to that. You see, during intercourse, you have to bite one another. First, Draco you must bite her, then Hermione, you do the same to him." Lucius said. Hermione turned as red as could be, she did not want to think about such things this early on. "Um, Sir, how long do we have, until we have to, you know?" Hermione asked, not looking at anyone.

"Well from what I have seen from Draco, and my experiences, I would say no longer then a couple of days." Lucius said, knowing that she was going to go crazy at this. Hermione jerked her head up to look at him, "What do you mean a couple of days! There is no way that I could possibly allow myself to be comfortable with, and, we don't even get along!" Hermione said, feeling like a pouting child.

"I understand your discomfort, but you see, Draco wont be able to wait, once his sense become more adapt, which should not take long, that is all he will be able to think about. If put off, it can make him do crazy things, and quite possibly hurt you, not meaning to of course, but still hurt you. The longer you put it off, the worst it may be." Lucius said sadly to the girl.

Hermione looked at all of them as if they had lost their minds. There was no way that she was going to let him anywhere near her! "We don't even get along! How do you expect me to just give myself to a guy who has been a complete jerk to me for my whole life!" She said standing up.

When Draco reached for her, she pushed him away, now to frightened to even look at him. "Hermione, come along, let us women talk, and leave these men to their morbid discussion." Narcissa said, giving her husband a hard look. Hermione gratefully followed her out of the room and into a smaller sitting room. Hermione sat down, feeling like she was going to pass out.

Narcissa came to sit down with her, handing Hermione a fire whiskey. Hermione drank it thankfully, before feeling herself start to relax. "I know that all of this is a big shock for you. I was the same way, before Lucius and I mated. We didn't even really know each other much before. I was terrified, I didn't think that I loved him." Narcissa said, smiling now at those memories.

"How did you get past it then?" Hermione asked quietly. Narcissa thought of this, wondering now how she had gotten through it. "I trusted him. I didn't think that I loved him until afterwards, and then I knew that I did. I understand your situation Hermione, but you just have to trust that it will be okay." Narcissa said, making Hermione like her a little more. Hermione nodded, "This is going to be so difficult. I don't know if I will be able to. What happens if I freak out and try to run?" She asked, feeling stupid, one of the first times in her life. Narcissa looked at her with a kind smile, "I believe that once you start, running will be the last thing on your mind. I see the way he looks at you, he wont hurt you." She said reassuringly.

"How did you feel when you first found out that you were Mr. Malfoy's mate?" Hermione asked, wanting to know as much as she could. "I was scared, at first, I didn't believe it. I thought that it was in some way, a way into a forced marriage. I thought that they were all trying to trick me. I actually slapped Lucius." Narcissa said, laughing at the memory. Hermione giggled at the thought, "You actually hit him, what did he do?" Hermione asked, feeling better as the minutes went by. Narcissa began thinking of all those years ago, "He kissed me. He was angry and I thought that he was going to hit me back, but then he kissed me, and I felt better after that. I could feel the need, and the want, all in that one kiss It was very enlightening." Narcissa said with a grin still on her face.

Hermione thought back to in Draco's room. He had kissed her too. She had tried to fight, but when she felt his need to be close to her, she let him kiss her. "I felt it too. Draco's need, he kissed me, and when I tried to fight, I felt his need and knew that I should let him, so I did." Hermione said, feeling happy now. Narcissa nodded, knowing the way the girl was feeling at this point. "Then it really is meant to be, I think that you will be happy with him, but if he ever does something stupid, then do as I did, and smack him. It will make him mad, but it is funny to see their reaction." Narcissa said, laughing again. Hermione laughed with her, feeling so much better now.

She stayed there with Narcissa for an hour or so, before Draco came to fetch them. "Mother, dinner is ready, are you two ready?" He asked, looking at Hermione, trying to figure out if she was still upset. Hermione smiled up at him, wanting to let him know that she was okay. "Yes, I think that maybe we are ready." Narcissa said, taking Hermione's hand and escorting her out of the room and to the dining room.

Hermione was beginning to relax and enjoy herself as dinner started. She let Draco take her hand and sit her down, before sitting down next to her, staying close. She couldn't help but really like Narcissa, and she was getting used to Lucius. As she began to eat, she thought of how strange this was, and if, a month ago, someone had told her that she would be here now, enjoying herself, she would have cursed them.

"Are you okay then?" Draco whispered, as Narcissa and Lucius engaged in their own conversation. "Yes, your mum helped me. She told me what to do if you frighten me." she said seriously. "What is it then?" he asked suspiciously. "Oh she told me just to smack you!" Hermione said, laughing at his expression. "My own mother!" Draco asked, looking at Narcissa at the end of the table.

Narcissa looked up with a grin, "Well she had to have some kind of protection against you! When your Veela takes over, you become almost like an animal, so that way she can smack you back to reality." Narcissa said with a wink to Hermione, who giggled. Draco looked at his father, looking for an answer, "Well I have to agree, your mother smacked me once, very hard, but if she does, then just kiss her, it worked for your mother." Lucius said happily. Draco looked as they all laughed, feeling a little better about all of this, although he didn't like the idea of Hermione hitting him.

Hermione seen his face and took his hand, "Don't worry, I will only hit you if you hurt me." She said, looking at him innocently. Draco wondered if she would, but decided that he didn't want to find out. They all turned back to their meals, feeling happy for the first time in days. By the time dessert was gone, it was getting late. Hermione really wanted a shower, but was a little nervous about being alone with Draco again, especially with the knowledge of mating.

Draco noticed that she was feeling tired, but also nervous. He took her hand and wished his parents goodnight, before leading her out of the room. Hermione did not look at him at all on the way up to his room.

* * *

><p>So there is the 6th one! Hope you guys still love it! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Ch.7**

Once in the bedroom, Draco released her hand. "Let me find you some clothes that you can sleep in, then you can take a shower." He said, going through is wardrobe. He came back to her with a long shirt and a pair of boxers. Hermione looked up at him, "Thank you, I wont be long." She said before going to the bathroom.

Once inside, she tried desperately to control her emotions. She was almost shaking from the nerves. As she let the water run down her, she quickly cleaned herself. She was afraid that she would start screaming or something if he tried something. As she dried herself off and dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked silly in the too long shirt, and the baggy boxers, but she was comfortable.

As she took a step out of the bathroom, Draco looked up. He didn't say anything, but she could feel his eyes boring into her. After an awkward moment, he stood and went over to her. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I will be done in just a moment." He said kissing her head, before turning and going to the bathroom.

Once alone again, she let out a sigh. She noticed a bookshelf and quickly grabbed a book, before going to lay down in the bed. She started reading, trying to calm herself, and soon was lost in her book. It was Romeo and Juliet, one of her most favorite muggle books. She hardly noticed that Draco was back, until he laid down next to her. She looked up from her books, and after seeing his face, the nerves returned. He almost looked in pain, and it made her want to comfort him. She knew though, that the only way to comfort him would be to mate, and she was to afraid to act.

"Hermione?" Draco said, his voice filled with pain. She looked away, knowing what it was that he wanted. "I don't know if I can control myself." He whispered, scaring her. He pulled her closer, making her shake. "I wont hurt you." He whispered before kissing her. She was to afraid to kiss him back, making him groan and pull her closer. She tried to relax, but her mind was screaming for him to back off. When he touched her thigh, she fought back tears. When his hand started to move upward though, she started pushing him away, trying to get away from him.

He looked down at her, feeling hurt, but knowing she was only afraid. "I wont hurt you, please, I need this." He said, making her look up at him in fright. "Draco, I don't think I can, I just can't do this yet." She said, feeling like a captive or something. Draco looked down at her, wanting to desperately to take her now, but knew that it would be borderline rape. She would let him, but she would not want him. If he did, then she might grow to hate him again, and he didn't think that he could handle that. He wrapped her up into his arms, and kissed her again.

"We don't have to tonight, but I don't know how long I can fight this." He said, feeling himself relax against her. "Thank you, I know it hurts, but I just can't, I am so sorry." She said, letting herself become calm now. She cuddled up to him, feeling safe and extremely tired.

Draco watched as she fell asleep. He wanted to make her his so much, but did not want to mess this up. He lay awake for hours, trying to calm himself, the Veela in him screaming in protest. When he finally fell asleep, the last thing he saw was a small content smile on her face. It made him happy knowing that she still felt safe with him, more then what anyone could ever guess.

The next morning, Hermione woke, feeling sad. Not knowing why, she opened her eyes, and found herself alone. She sat up and sighed in relief as Draco came out of the bathroom. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, when he seen that she was sitting up. "Yes, very well." She said, standing and stretching. "I know that your father said that it wasn't safe for me to see my friends before we mate, but I think that I am going to have to. I can't walk around in your clothes for the day!" She said with a giggle. Draco came up to her and kissed her softly. Hermione let him, getting used to kissing him.

"I wouldn't mind you walking around like that." He said with a grin. She pushed away from him with a giggle, "Yeah, I am sure you wouldn't, but I kind of do." She said, sitting on the bed. "Well the good news is, that I figured that you would be thinking of that when you woke, so I have already sent for your things. They should be here any minute." He said, making her smile at his thoughtfulness.

Before she could reply, her trunk appeared in front of the bed. She giggled, and went to grab her clothes, brush, tooth brush, and toothpaste. She went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She put on her blue tank and jeans, before brushing her teeth. She saved her unruly hair for last, brushing it out, and pulling it into a messy bun. When she was satisfied with herself, she stepped back out of the bathroom.

Draco took her hand and kissed her hard. It surprised her, but she kissed him back. When he released her, his breathing was hard. "You are a tease." He said in mock anger. Hermione looked down at herself in confusion. "How am I a tease?" She finally asked, not being able to find anything wrong. Draco just kissed her again, knowing that she didn't know what he meant. He let go of her, taking her hand, and leaving the room. They went down to the dining room for breakfast, noticing that Narcissa was there.

She smiled at them as they entered, putting down the Daily Profit. "Lucius had some business he had to attend to, so its only us this morning." She said as they sat down. Narcissa was looking at them both expectantly, making Hermione blush. "Mother, we haven't mated yet!" Draco said exasperatedly, feeling Hermione grow warm.

"Well I was only wondering Draco, calm down. Besides, you know as well as I, that it wont be long." Narcissa said happily. Hermione looked down at her breakfast, feeling a little uncomfortable. She was still afraid of even the thought of that. She didn't want to think of it, so she ate her breakfast, trying to hide her discomfort. Draco could feel her discomfort, and squeezed her hand gently. It made her feel better, knowing that he understood.

"So what do you want to do today?" Draco asked her, when they had finished their breakfast. Hermione looked up at him, "I don't really know. What do you want to do?" She asked. He thought of this for a moment before answering her. "Well this morning we could take a walk around the garden. After, we can come here for lunch, and then we will figure the rest out later?" He said, asking her what she thought about it.

Hermione nodded at him, "That would be great." She said, standing with him. They said their goodbyes to Narcissa and walked through the house, and out double doors, to the garden. Hermione looked around at the beautiful flowers and fountains at the entrance. "It is really pretty out here." She said, as he took her hand and entered the garden.

"My mother loves flowers, so we have a very large garden. It stretches on forever. Mother seems to think that the flowers have their own story, and they are all unique." He said with a smile.

"Well she is right, they are all unique, in one way or another." Hermione said, looking in awe at the beautiful flowers. There were so many of them, some were muggle flowers that she was used to, but others had to be magical. There was one that she was drawn to, that made her feel all warm. Draco let her lead him to it, watching her intently, wanting her to be comfortable. "What is this one?" She asked in a dreamy voice. The flower was blood red and had petals all over. It smelled better then anything she had ever smelled before, and wanted to know the name.

"This is a strange flower. It's name is Berfetus, it only comes out when there is someone trustworthy near, but goes back in if someone untrustworthy is around. It appeals to those who only have good intention, and can be trusted." He said, looking at the flower to.

"Well then it is a good thing it is here." Hermione said, looking back at Draco. "Why is that?" He asked, still in a daze from the flower. "It helped me realize that I can trust you. You do not wish me harm, you only want to love me." Hermione said, making Draco look up at her. It hit him what she meant and smiled, "Well then it is a good thing we came to the garden then." He said with a grin. Hermione stepped up and kissed him softly, knowing that this was going to be fine. They could learn to love each other. She knew that if she could just let go, then she would be able to fall in love with him.

* * *

><p><em>Just so everyone knows, the next chapter will be heating things up a bit! :) please enjoy!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything!**

**Ch.8**

By the end of the day, Hermione had made up mind that she wouldn't make him wait anymore. She knew that is was soon, but the pain he seemed to be in because of it, made her feel like she had to. When they had found the flower, she had made up her mind then. As the day went by, they didn't fight or bicker like usual, making her decision easier.

She knew that it was a very rash decision, but also knew that the longer she waited, the more pain he would be in. She didn't want to see what it would be like when he couldn't wait any longer. Hermione knew that if she did, it would turn out badly.

Draco noticed that she was getting more nervous as night approached, but did not say anything. He wanted her to figure this out on her own, without his interruptions. He only hoped that she would make up her mind quickly. He could feel the pull to her getting stronger, and he knew that if she waited much longer, then surely he would hurt her.

As they laid in his bed that night, Hermione was trying to calm herself down to act. "Hermione, don't worry so much, I wont force you to do anything." He said, not being able to take her emotions anymore. Hermione looked up at him, knowing it was now or never. As she kissed him, a part of her mind was yelling at her to stop being an idiot, but that part was too small now. She wasn't worried about it much anymore.

Draco knew that was when she was ready. He could feel it in her, and kissed her back, his Veela blood going crazy now. Hermione seemed to be losing herself, until she felt him start to strip her. She froze, not sure if she could do it. Draco felt this and looked at her. "It will be fine, I wont hurt you, I swear on it. If I do hurt you, then I give you permission to smack me as hard as you can." He said with a smirk. Hermione giggled, forgetting her fears again. She pulled him down for another kiss, making him growl, and kiss her harder. She let go of everything except the good feelings running through her, knowing that this was right now. She clung to him, finding that their clothes had all but disappeared. She hadn't even realized she had been taking his clothes off.

As he kissed her neck, she tensed again, thinking that he was going to bite her. To her surprise though, he only kissed and nicked the skin there. She moaned, feeling things that she never had before. She let him explore her, not wanting the feelings to go away. She let him touch her, and was surprised to find that it wasn't embarrassing her. When she had tried to go all the way with Ron, she had made him stop because it had felt so wrong. This was a new experience and she felt so good.

Draco felt as the Veela in him slowly took over him in whole. He was almost high on the feel of her, and didn't want to ever stop. As he touched her core, she moaned, making him do it again, wanting to hear her noises. It was so erotic, and he wanted to bring her to the edge. Hermione bucked her hips, wanting him to keep doing magic with his hands. Draco smiled and kissed her passionately, knowing that she was his for the rest of their lives, made him want to keep her in this bed for the rest of time. "Draco" She moaned, bringing his attention back to her.

Draco moved his fingers faster, knowing that at any moment, she would come. Hermione's head was reeling at the passion and the feelings in her. She knew that she was going to come soon, and wanted it. The thought barely crossed her mind, before her mind went completely blank. All she seen was him as she rode out her orgasm. It was the best feeling she had ever felt. "Oh god, Draco!" she moaned, as she felt her body start to relax, after what seemed like forever.

Hermione pulled him on top of her, letting him know that she was ready to become his. He looked down at her, making her blush at her boldness. He smiled again, kissing her, and making her forget all about being embarrassed. She was a little nervous about the bite, but more so about her virginity. She had never thought about losing it right then. She had thought that it would be with Ron and after they were married, but things had changed. As she looked up at him, she knew that he was the only person she wanted to be with.

As Draco positioned himself over her, he looked down to see her face. He could tell that she was more excited then anything, but there was still some nervousness there to. "I love you." He said, shocking her so much, that only a little pain was felt when he broke her hymen. She cried out, clawing his back, making him moan.

He didn't move, he just waited, trying to let her get accustomed to the feeling. When she released his back a little, he took it as a sign to continue. He set a slow pace, trying to make sure he didn't hurt her. She felt so good, and it was with great strength that he kept the slow pace. She was his drug, and he wanted more, but knew that she would be hurt.

It surprised him so much when she bucked her hips up for more, that he almost didn't register what to do. He picked up pace, like he had originally wanted to, feeling pleasure consume him. As Hermione looked up at him, she knew it was safe to say that he was no longer himself. She could see the Veela coming out more as he got closer to his orgasm. It didn't frighten her, like she thought it would, when he started nibbling at her neck. She knew that he was going to bite her, even before he knew. She moved her neck, giving him more room. He growled before biting her.

She cried out in pleasure as she felt blood. It wasn't hurting her at all, if anything, it made her want to bite him. When he lifted up his head again, she did just that. She took his head in her hands, and brought him down. She bit him hard, drawing blood. Draco moaned as he came when she sucked a little. Hermione released him again, and watched how his eyes darkened as he did this. It was definitely the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

When Draco finally calmed, he removed himself from her, laying next to her, both completely exhausted. That had been the most exhilarating experience that either one had ever had. Hermione looked over at him, to see him grinning at her. "What?" She asked tiredly, as he pulled her to him. "Nothing, I just didn't realize you were such a pistol in bed." He said, in such a Malfoyish way, it made her smack him over the head. He looked down at her in exasperation. "It was a joke, you were excellent." He said rubbing his head.

"Well it wasn't funny, sorry I hit you, just a reaction." She said blushing now. He grinned, knowing that he could get to her. "It is fine, my fault." He said curling her closer to him. They lay there for a long moment, not saying anything. Draco was on the verge of going to sleep when she finally spoke again.

"Draco?" She asked. Draco looked down at her sleepily. "Yeah?" He whispered back. "I love you too." She finally said. He thought of this for a moment before cuddling up to her tighter. Maybe this Veela stuff wasn't as bad as he had thought at one point.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so that was the scene that took me forever to write...it may not be the best, but i wanted to show the Veela side more in this, and the importance of it, but also keep them in character at the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it...more to come very soon! Tell me how you like it!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Ch.9!**

Hermione woke with a start, thinking of everything that had happened last night. It didn't seem real to her. She looked up at Draco, who was staring at her. "What time is it?" She asked stretching. "It's about noon, we overslept." He said kissing her neck. She giggled, but pushed him away. "Wait, lets go get something to eat, I am starving." She said standing up.

"We could stay in here all day, no one would mind." He said, trying to pull her down again. She smacked his hand away with another giggle. "Get your mind out of the gutter, I still don't know if I like you or not.' She said, grabbing her clothes. "I thought you loved me/" He asked, getting up, looking slightly confused. "Oh I do love you, but I don't know if I like you yet.' She said stubbornly. She was only messing with him, but his face made her go up to him.

"It was only a joke, I like you well enough." She said, giving him a kiss. He kissed her back, before trying to push her back to the bed. "No Draco, I am hungry, please keep it in your pants for five seconds." Hermione said playfully. Draco rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, before letting her put her clothes on.

When they made it to the dining area, they were surprised to see Lucius and Narcissa waiting for then. As they sat down, Hermione had a bad feeling that something had happened, or was about to happen. "Good morning mother, father. Is there something wrong?" Draco asked, sensing that something was up. He only hoped it wasn't to awful.

"Well, there is something that we need to discuss. It seems that Hermione's friends have become restless. We have had to stop them from coming here for most of last night and this morning. It seems they do not believe that we are treating her well, they want to see her." Lucius said. Hermione looked over at him, "Well that would be fine, right? I mean we finished the mating thing, and I think that it will be fine." Hermione said, not sure why they seemed so afraid. She looked over at Draco, who was being very quiet.

"You see this isn't bad, but you must exercise caution when it comes to your friends, especially Potter and Weasley. You see, with a Veela, they will become protective over their mate, and we know that they would never harm you, but if they were to show any kind of feeling other then friendly, then Draco can not be held accountable for his actions." Lucius said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Hermione said, knowing that she would have to be careful around Ron. "I want to talk to my friends, when can I leave?" Hermione asked looking over toward Draco. He reacted like she expected, "I will be coming with you, I cant let you leave my side Hermione." He said looking at her seriously. "Oh come on Draco, lighten up, they are my friends, they wouldn't hurt me." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Draco looked at her, grabbing her hand forcefully and taking her out of the room. "What the hell Malfoy?" Hermione said, when the doors banged shut behind them. "I don't want you around Weasel without me." He said simply. "Ron wouldn't do anything to me, this is ridiculous." Hermione said with a sigh. "I am not worried about him hurting you, but I am worried about his feelings. I know he loves you, I saw it when we were in school. I would kill him Hermione." Draco said, trying to get her to think this through.

"Okay, Why don't we just invite them all here, that way, you will be more comfortable, and Ron wont do anything stupid?" She asked. Draco thought of this for a minute. He knew that she loved her friends, and would not be happy without them in her life, but he also knew that if Weasley even touched her, then he wouldn't be able to hold his temper.

"Okay, we will owl them and tell them to meet us here after dinner tonight. We will try to explain more to them about what is going on then." Draco said. Hermione sighed in relief, "Thank you." She whispered as he hugged her tightly. He knew that this may very well turn out to be the worst night of his life.

As they sat in the sitting room, waiting for her friends to arrive, Draco couldn't help but pace. "Draco, please come sit down." Hermione asked. He was making her as nervous as he was, and she didn't like it. Just then the floo was activated, and she felt Draco beside her in an instant. First Ginny came through, followed by Harry, and then a very weary looking Ron. Hermione went to hug Ginny, who was looking around in awe. Hermione didn't dare hug Harry or Ron, for she knew that Draco was watching intently.

"So you are okay?" Ginny asked, when they all took seats. "Yes, of course I am. I can handle myself." Hermione said with a grin. Although it had only been a couple of days, it felt like it had been weeks. She hadn't even realized how much she actually missed her friends. "So you decided to stay then?' Ron asked, looking angry. She felt Draco stiffen beside her, and squeezed his hand. "Yes Ron, I am staying, would you prefer I die?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "No, I didn't mean that, I just.." Ron tried, but couldn't finish.

"Hermione, are you sure that this is what you want?" Ginny asked, not looking at her or Draco. "Yes, all of you listen, I am staying here with Draco, I love him and he loves me and that should be enough for any of you." Hermione said sternly, trying to make then see.

At her words, Ron left. He didn't say a word to any of them, just left. Hermione looked close to tears, but tried to hold them back. She should habe known that he would be like this. Harry looked at her for a moment longer, then left too. Ginny looked after Harry, wanting to check on him, but not willing to leave her best friend. Ginny looked abck at Hermione. "If you are sure about this, then you know that I will stand by you, no matter what." Ginny said. Hermione went over and hugged her tightly. "I'll talk to the boys, you know them, thy get hot headed over everything." Ginny said, making Hermione giggle.

"So you wont be abandoning me then?" Hermione asked sadly. "I will never abandon you, I love you and I don't care who you love. I just have one question." Ginny asked with a slight giggle. "What is that?" Hermione asked looking at her suspiciously. "Did you do it, I mean did you mate with him?" Ginny asked blushing. Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles. She should have known that was Ginny's question.

"I am going to leave you two at it, I'll be back shortly." Draco said, feeling slightly embarrassed by her boldness. When the door shut Hermione looked up at Ginny. "I think you embarrassed him." Hermione giggled. "I couldn't help it, its been killing me!" Ginny said laughing now. "Well if you must know, yes we did, last night." Hermione said, feeling happy. Ginny looked at her in amazement. "Well, how was it?" She asked. Hermione giggled nervously, "That is private Ginny." She tried, knowing that wouldn't stop Ginny. "Come on, tell me!" Ginny begged. "Okay, it was amazing! I have never felt anything like it before in my whole entire life!" Hermione said, looking dreamily at Ginny.

Ginny giggled, happy for her friend, not caring about what the boys though. If Hermione was happy, then so was she. "Well I am glad that this is all turning out for the better, I was so afraid." Ginny said. "I know I was too. I thought that it was going to be horrible, but I don't know what happened. He is a different person. He is still an arrogant prick sometimes, but he is so sweet and so nice. He treats me very well." Hermione said with a sigh. Ginny smiled at her friend, "Then that is all that should matter, I am happy for you Hermione." Ginny said.

They sat and talked for a long while, until Draco came back in. He came and sat down next to Hermione with a smile. "Well I need to check on the boys, make sure they are not planning on murder, when can I come back to see you?" Ginny asked. "Whenever you like, the floo is always open." Draco said. "Thank you." Ginny said as she went to the floo. "I will talk to the boys tonight, I will see you soon Hermione." Ginny said before disappearing again.

Hermione laid back on Draco, feeling very content. "How do you feel?" He asked. "I feel really good. I hate that Ron and Harry acted that way, but I don't blame them. Ginny will always be there for me, as long as I am happy, she is fine." Hermione said as he put his arms around her. "Are you happy then?" He asked. Hermione giggled at him, "I am very happy, more happy then I could have ever thought." Hermione said. Draco hugged her closer to him, happy that she was happy. It made the Veela in him want to run around like an idiot, screaming of how happy and in love with her he was. Of course, that thankfully didn't happen. Draco would never be able to live that down. He knew Hermione would pester him with information like that.

* * *

><p><em>So there is chapter nine! I hope you guys still enjoy!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Ch.10**

_The Burrow-_

As soon as Ginny stepped out of the floo, she was bombarded by Ron and Harry. "Did you find anything out? What is really going on Ginny?" They asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat at the table. "She loves him, and he loves her. Both of you just need to leave it be before you lose her forever." Ginny said sternly. "There is no way that she loves him. She hates him!" Ron said angrily.

"Ron, just stop! You have no idea what you are talking about. They mated okay? There is no getting her away from him now. They are like together for real. Nothing you or anyone does is going to change that. Stop before she ends up hating you!" Ginny said angrily now.

Harry and Ron looked at Ginny as if she had lost her mind. "She let that thing touch her?" Ron asked. "Oh god, he is not a thing, and from what I can tell he loves her. If you have any feelings for her, you will be happy for her and move on." Ginny snapped back at him. Harry finally sat down next to Ginny, taking her hand. "You are sure she is okay, and that she is happy?" He asked.

"Yes Harry, she is really happy, but she would be a lot happier if you guys would be okay with it. She still needs you, your both some of her closest friends. It will get her down if you stop speaking to her." Ginny said, making Harry regret the way that he had left her there. "I hope she isn't mad at us." Harry said looking at Ron. Ron couldn't even look at them now. He was boiling in anger and knew that his temper was about to go over. He had to get away from there. He ran out of the room, not wanting to think of Hermione anymore. As long as Hermione was with that ferret, she was nothing to him.

"He is really taking this way to far." Harry said, when the door slammed shut. "I know, but he will survive, I mean there is someone else out there for him." Ginny said sadly. "I just hope that he doesn't try anything stupid. You know him with his temper, he is dumb when he is angry." Harry said looking at the door. "I don't think he is that dumb, I mean what is he going to do? Go to the Malfoy's house and try and get her?" Ginny said, then laughed at the comment. "No I don't think even Ron is that dumb." Harry said, though he didn't look that convinced.

_Malfoy Manor_

Hermione lay in bed with Draco, naked, and completely satisfied. It was strange to her how he could make her feel this good. "I love you." He said, making her smile again. It didn't matter that he kept saying it over and over, she loved to hear it. "I love you too." She said, kissing him softly.

Hermione turned and looked at him. "I have a question." She said. "Of course you do/ He said with a grin. She swatted at him playfully, "What did your dad mean about other feelings that were not just friendly?" She asked seriously. "Well you see if someone was to think ill of you, I would be able to feel it. I would want to hurt them for thinking of such things. Also, if someone was to try and have dirty thoughts about you, in any kind of way, then I would honestly try to kill them. You have to realize that you are mine now." He said. She frowned a little thinking of this.

"Well you see, that might be a problem, a lot of people hate me because of the war, while some really can't take a hint." Hermione said. "Well then I will just have to make it clear that they don't have a chance. Anyone that wants to hurt you in any kind of way, they will answer to me. I will never let anyone hurt you." He said, kissing her head. Hermione smiled, perfectly content being with him.

They were silent for a while, until a knock came at the door. "Yes" Draco said, a little grumpily. Narcissa came into the room, looking a little afraid. "What is it mother?" Draco asked, picking up on something being wrong. "I don't know if it is anything to worry about, but we just got news that, the Weasley boy, the one that came earlier, well he is trying to come back through the floo. We don't know what he wants, so I just came to let Hermione know, see what she wanted to do." Narcissa asked, looking at Hermione as she finished.

Hermione knew that if he were to come, then it would end badly. "Is there any way to just, ignore it?" She asked. She felt truly horrible for doing it, but it really was for his own good. She knew his temper, but knew that Draco could seriously hurt him. "Yes, we can do that." Narcissa nodded, before leaving them alone again.

"Thank you for doing that. I think we both know what he wants, and I don't really fancy you hating me because I have to kill the Weasel." Draco said. Hermione looked at him hotly, "Don't, you have to understand his situation. Not even a week ago, he thought that I was going to be with him forever. He loved me, and it has to be hard on him, I mean especially since it is you." Hermione said stubbornly.

Draco looked angry, and Hermione regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry, I just need you to understand what it is like to be him. He is in pain now, I just don't want him to try something stupid and get himself hurt." Hermione said angrily. Draco could sense the anger and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry Hermione, I just cant control myself. I will promise that I will do everything in my power to not hurt him. I would never want to be the cause of you being hurt. I don't think I could really live with myself if I caused you pain in any kind of form." He said, feeling like a sappy fool. Hermione didn't seem to mind though as she curled up next to him more. "It is okay, I should really realize the way that you really react toward people. I shouldn't have gotten so upset." She said.

A short while later they fell asleep, both had their minds on the red head trying desperately to get through the Floo.

_The Burrow-_

"Ron, would you please stop already? They closed the Floo, you cant get through." Harry said sternly, his hand on his friends shoulder. Ron sat down at the table, his eyes dark with anger. "So what, am I suppose to just let him win? He gets her, after all the things he has said and done to her in the past? He wins, without even really trying?" Ron asked in horror.

"Ron it isn't about who won, it was kind of shoved in their faces. They had to do this to live, but yes, I think that she has fallen in love with him. If you loved her, then you would let her be happy." Ginny said. Ron looked at her as if she were insane. "This is Draco Malfoy! He treats her like shit for years, and then all of a sudden he is a Veela and cant live without her! I mean, how is that even possible?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron, but I think that maybe you need to let this go. There is nothing you can do about it. She is with him for the rest of her life, I'm sorry mate." Harry said hopefully. Ron looked up at his friend, "You might be able to let this go, but I can not. I will not give up until she is away from him." He said, leaving the room.

Ginny sighed and came to sit by Harry, "There is no use, he is never going to see this the way it truly is." Ginny said sadly. Harry nodded, "I know, but I was hoping he would for Hermione's sake. I want them to be friends still, if not, then I don't know how this is going to be okay." Harry said. "It will work itself out." Ginny said kissing him softly. Harry kissed her back, hoping that she was right.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it, more to come soon!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Ch.11**

They next few weeks went by fast. Hermione was growing closer to Draco every day. They shared their days together, and never left each others sights for more then a couple of minutes. Hermione was also becoming close to Narcissa. They would talk for hours together about their lives and their mates. Draco made Hermione nervous at these times, for he was very reluctant to leave her for too long.

She liked having Draco around, but sometimes, he would become to protective. It made her feel like a child. This happened a lot when Harry or Ginny came to visit. With Ginny, he was better, but with Harry, he was there every second. He did not trust anyone with his mate, especially another man.

Ron had not come back at all, Hermione was surprised when Ginny told them that no one had seen him in weeks. Draco tried to console her, after all it wasn't really her fault. Hermione felt like a bad person, but then she would look at Draco and realize that she would never be able to be without him. What they had, she never expected to have with anyone. He never treated her mean, or did anything to make her uncomfortable. He made sure that she had everything that she needed and that she was never left wanting.

They spent their days in the garden, or in the sitting rooms of the Manor. After weeks of this, Draco began seeing how restless Hermione was becoming. "Is there something wrong?" He asked one day while they were sitting in the garden. Hermione shook her head, not wanting to start a fight.

"What is it Hermione? Its no use trying to hide it, I can feel your restlessness." Draco said. Hermione sighed, knowing he was not going to let this go. "I love being here with you, I do, but, sometimes I just get restless. I want to go somewhere, have fun." She said. Draco didn't say anything for a long moment and she was afraid that he was upset. When she looked up at him, she was shocked to see him smiling.

"What?" She asked uncertainly. "You know you could have just asked, right? I can take you anywhere you want to go. I wouldn't make you stay here all the time, I thought you were content. Forgive me, I should have asked." Draco said grinning. Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "No, it isn't your fault. I should have told you." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Do you have a certain place in mind, or are you just wanting to go somewhere?" Draco asked. Hermione thought about this for a moment before grinning broadly. "Actually, I have a place that we can go. I wont tell you yet, but we can go tonight!" Hermione said excitedly. "Why cant I just know now?" Draco asked, confused. "Well I want to surprise you, plus I am not sure you would agree if I told you." Hermione said with a bigger grin.

"Hermione, don't do this to me, you know that I can be dangerous." Draco said, regretting now ever asking her what she wanted to do. "Oh it's okay, I don't think that we would have to worry about anything like that. We are going to go somewhere that we wont know anyone, and they wont know us. I doubt anyone will come up to us, they will see that we are a couple. It will be fine, I promise." She said. Draco didn't look convinced, but Hermione just giggled and kissed him.

Hermione knew that this was probably a risky move, but she really didn't think that anything bad would happen. She was going to take Draco to a muggle dance club. She hadn't wanted to tell him, she was afraid he wouldn't go. This way, he didn't really have a choice, and by the time he figured it out, it would be too late.

As the day dragged on, Hermione started getting nervous. What if someone decided to come up to her. What would Draco do? She wasn't conceited, but she wasn't blind either. She knew that she was attractive. What is someone else decided she was to? As they dressed for the evening, Hermione almost convinced herself not to go. "What is it?" Draco asked when he saw that she had paused in doing her hair. "Nothing, I just thought that maybe I will take you somewhere else. I don't want anything bad to happen tonight." Hermione said.

"I can control myself a little now. I have been practicing with my father. If something happens, I may get mad, but I think that I can hold it in until we are gone." Draco reassured her. "You said it yourself earlier, you can be dangerous, I don't want you or someone else hurt because of me." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Draco thought of this for a moment, then got an idea. "Okay, why don't I chose where to go, then you will feel safe and not have to worry so much about something happening." Draco said. Hermione nodded, feeling better now. Draco tried to think of the perfect place to take her. When he did, a smile crept onto his face.

When Hermione was finished, Draco took her hand and Apparated out of the Manor. Hermione looked around a fairly lit street. There were many people on the street with them. They were all dressed up, with smiles on their faces. "Where are we?" She asked, as he took her hand.

Well we are in Italy, in Milan. We are going to go to a restaurant called, Bella Vista, then, we are going to find a nice quiet club to spend our evening." He said. Hermione looked around at the street. She had always wanted to come to Milan, it was weird how he had picked here, of all places.

They found the restaurant easily, it was such a cute little place. It was small, but it was dimly lit with candles and the food was amazing. They talked happily while they ate, enjoying this night out together. Afterwards, they set off to find a club.

They had only been walking for a moment when Hermione heard her name. She looked around the alley they had just turned into, trying to see another person besides Draco and herself.

She turned to find Ron coming their way, a look of determination on his face. She turned to Draco, who looked ready to fight. She grasped his hand, looking over at Ron. She noticed that Draco seemed to become less angry at her touch, and snuggled closer to him. Ron seen this and began to get angry. "Hello Ron, how are you?" Hermione said as he came closer. She could smell the alcohol on him, and knew that this was not going to turn out good. "I am just fine, no thanks to you." He mumbled. "Watch it Weasel." Draco growled.

This seemed to make Ron realize why he had stopped her. "Hermione, I am begging you, come to your senses. This is utterly ridiculous, its Malfoy!" Ron slurred. "Ron just go home, please, everyone is really worried about you. They want you to come back, I want you to come back." Hermione said, trying to keep the situation calm.

"I can't go back there, you know I can't. I can't stand there and watch you with that thing! I love you, I want you to come with me now!" Ron said, coming closer. "I swear Weasel, if you do not get the hell away, I will hurt you." Draco said, as Hermione stepped back. "Ron, I'm sorry, I wont leave Draco, I love him." Hermione said sadly. '

For a minute there were no words. Ron looked at her in disbelief, as if he didn't hear her right. "Your coming with me now Hermione." He said in his drunken haze. He grabbed her arm and Hermione knew that he had made the worst mistake in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so that is the 11th Chapter, i hope you guys enjoy! <em>I know that this one is slightly smaller then the other ones, but i didnt want to put it all into one chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Ch.12**

Hermione didn't even have time to think. Draco pulled her back, standing in between her and the Weasel. "You need to leave now, or I will not be responsible for what I do to you." Draco growled. Ron nearly backed off, but thought better of it. "No, I will not leave without her. I don't care if you die, we will make sure she lives." Ron said angrily.

"You do realize that you are going to regret that?" Draco said, flicking out his wand. Ron held his out to, not caring if anyone seen anymore. All he wanted was the girl that he knew he couldn't have, so what else could there be? Hermione looked at them, trying to find a way to stop this.

She knew that Draco's Veela part was taking over, but she had to try and calm them both down before someone got hurt. "Ron, just go home!" Hermione cried. Ron ignored her and threw a curse she didn't know towards Draco. Draco blocked his curse, and cast Stupefy. Ron dodged this as well, and the fighting began.

Hermione watched in horror as they dodged each other, throwing curses everywhere. She tried to keep them away, but they kept moving away from her. Hermione called out to each of them in turn, begging that they stop, but her pleading fell to deaf ears. She looked from one another, watching as they both became angrier. She saw Draco's eyes flash, and knew that the Veela in him had full control.

"Ron! Stop, please just get out of here!" She called to him. Ron looked at her for a split second, and something finally snapped. He drew his wand on Draco and yelled, "Crucio" Draco thankfully blocked it, but now he was livid. Hermione looked at Ron in shock, not believing that he would go to such lengths to get her.

Draco's eyes flashed again, and he returned the curse to Ron. This time it hit its mark, and Ron yelled in pain as Draco held the curse. Hermione had never seen anything so awful in her life. Ron was screaming and withering on the ground, begging for it to stop. She reached Draco and tried to stop him. "Draco, enough, please lets just go home!" Hermione cried. Draco didn't pay her any attention for a moment, until she lightly touched his wand arm.

Draco looked at her, and released the spell. He looked at her, thinking that she would hate him now, but he couldn't read her. She looked like she was going into shock. Draco quickly put away his wand, and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I thought that he was going to hurt you. I was trying to protect you." He said. Hermione shook her head. "Don't, it is okay, I understand." She said.

They were both to busy fretting over one another to see Ron getting up. He had a cold glare on his face as he watched the two of them kissing and hugging. He grabbed his wand and aimed. He did it before they saw him. He ran and grabbed Hermione, not thinking anymore. All he knew is that he wanted her to stay with him. He Apparated with her in his arms before Draco could even know what was going on. He watched helplessly as Hermione disappeared with a yell.

He stood there frozen, not sure as to what to do. He quickly Apparated back to the Manor, he was terrified. He could feel the emptiness fill him. He knew that he had to find her and quickly. When he appeared in the sitting room alone, his father and mother rushed over to him.

"Draco! What happened, where is Hermione?" Narcissa asked, frightened. Draco paced, trying to calm himself, the Veela in him going insane. "We were on our way to a club, and we saw Weasel, he grabbed Hermione, we dueled, and then he took Hermione. I have to find her, I don't know where she is!" Draco finally said. Narcissa gasped, sitting in the closest chair.

Lucius looked at his son, knowing what he was feeling inside. He could see the murder written on his face. "Draco, please calm down. We need to find her and you cant interfere. All you want now is revenge." Lucius started but Draco cut him off. "I want her back, I don't give a damn about the Weasel!" He yelled, making Narcissa jump.

We need to floo the Burrow, maybe they can help us. They know where he goes, they will know where she is." Draco said, walking over to the floo. Lucius grabbed the powder before Draco could reach it. "What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked dangerously. "Son, I know that right now you don't care about anything but getting to Hermione, but please, just remember that these people don't know what is going on. They have no part in it. Hermione would be angry if she knew that you treated her true friends wrong." Lucius said calmly.

Draco nodded, "I understand, I am just going to explain the situation, see if they know anything." Draco said, trying to calm himself down. Lucius nodded and held out the powder. Draco grabbed a handful, "The Burrow." He yelled before disappearing into the flames.

Lucius watched his son go, knowing that this was not good. "What is going to happen Lucius?" Narcissa said. "I don't know for sure, but I do know that he has to find her, and quickly." Lucius said, sitting down next to his wife. "If he doesn't find her soon, then they will both die. They have to be together all the time, or they will parish. That is why Draco is with her constantly. It hurts them both to be away from one another." Lucius said, looking into the flames.

_The Burrow-_

Harry jumped up as Draco came through the fire, looking like he was ready to kill someone. "What the hell is going on!" Ginny asked, coming into the room. "Weasel took Hermione, I want to know if you two know where he is." Draco said. Harry looked at him strangely, "What do you mean Ron took Hermione?" He asked, walking over to him.

Draco explained to them about them going to dinner, seeing Weasley, the duel, and then Weasley taking Hermione. "You mean he actually used an Unforgivable on you?" Ginny asked. "Yes, but I don't care about that. He has her, I don't know where she is and I can feel her. She is scared and she doesn't know what to do!" Draco said. He felt like he was going to pull out his hair.

Harry looked at him for a moment longer. He had never seen anyone in so much pain before. "Okay, lets think of where Ron would take Hermione. He would want somewhere private, somewhere where he could…talk to her." Harry finally said. He didn't say out loud what he thought Ron was capable of, but everyone in the room understood him.

"What about the Shrieking Shack? He used to go there to think." Ginny said. Harry shook his head, "I don't think so, it would be somewhere that no one would think of. Somewhere that would never come up, somewhere he couldn't be…I know where he is." Harry said suddenly.

"Where?" Draco said sternly. Harry looked at Ginny and it dawned on her too. "He took her to Grimmauld Place! No one has been in there for a couple years now, he would think it is perfect." Ginny murmured

"Where the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked, confused. "It was my godfathers home, it was used for the Orders headquarters during the war, but after, no one has used it. I will have to go with you, you cant get in there if your not Secret-Keeper. Ginny stay here, I don't want you in danger." Harry said sternly. Ginny knew it was useless to argue, so instead she kissed him softly, "Please be careful, I don't think that he would ever hurt you, but I didn't think he was capable of kidnap either." She whispered.

Draco felt a sharp pain in his side and bent over, the pain almost unbearable. "Come on, we have to hurry, I think he is hurting her." Draco gasped, as Harry came over to him. Without another word, Harry grabbed his arm and took him along in Side along Apparition.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so sorry about the Ron bashing, but i cant help it! I thought that this part would be really interesting to some...Yes Ron has lost it, yes Draco wants him dead, hmmmmmm...lets see what happens next! <em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Ch.13!**

Hermione fought Ron all the way through Grimmauld Place, trying to get away from him. "Ron let me go now!" She screamed, hitting him everywhere that she could. She would have hexed him, but he had thrown her wand down in the hallway.

He took her to where Harry and him had stayed in for the times they were here. When he dropped her on the floor, Hermione scrambled up, trying to get away. He threw her in the chair, at the desk, and mumbled a spell, making her stay put. Hermione faught against it, trying desperately to get away from him.

"Ron! This is dumb, please let me go!" Hermione cried as Ron murmured spells, locking the door. "You think I will let you go, so you can run back to him!" Ron asked, as he turned to face her. "God, don't you get it! I'm sorry that we can't be together, but I don't love you, I love him!" Hermione said, finally losing her temper. Ron just looked at her as if she had slapped her.

In that one moment she had never been afraid of anyone more. She seen the emotions running through him in a speed of light. She had never seen him so angry in her life, and he looked frightening. He walked up to her slowly, making her try and move away, but of course, she couldn't because of the spell.

"Take it back Hermione." He said dangerously. "N…no, I can't Ro…" She started but he went to his knees in front of her, holding onto the chair for support. "Take it back!" He screamed, making her whimper. "I cant, I love him Ron." She said, tears coming to her eyes. She blinked them back, not wanting him to see how afraid she was. Ron looked at her, as if looking at her for the first time. "You are nothing more then a spiteful, little whore!" He yelled, completely losing it now. He couldn't see anything but her now. He wanted to hurt her, like she had hurt him. "Ron, wait, please don't do anything!" Hermione begged. Ron looked up at her and actually laughed.

"You want me to be nice now? You want to walk all over me, and then act like I don't have a right to hurt you, I don't have the right to revenge!" He said, before coming closer. Hermione wanted to get away from him, but knew there was no way. "I always wondered what it would be like to kill someone." He said. Hermione looked at the shell, that used to be Ron. "You can't kill me! What is wrong with you!" Hermione said. Ron smirked, "Oh no, you see, I want you, and if I cant have you, then I will be damned if I let him have you.' Ron said.

He got inches from her face, Hermione knew that he was going to kiss her, but there was nothing that she could do about it. His lips crashed onto hers, making the chair fall over. He landed on top of her, and Hermione cried out. The kiss was hard and full of need, she didn't want this. He bit her lip, making her cry out in pain. He took advantage of this and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Hermione began crying hard now, afraid that he wasn't going to stop. "I need you Hermione, you don't understand." He murmured, making her cry harder.

Ron began to move his hand toward the hem of her dress. He knew that this was wrong and messed up, but he couldn't stop himself. It would be the only way that he could ever have her. He knew that he would regret it someday, but he didn't care anymore. He was to far gone to care what happened now.

Just as his hand touched her thigh, the door banged open. He turned to see Harry and Draco, both looking like they were going to kill someone. Before he could reach his wand, Harry Stupefied him. Ron went crashing down onto Hermione, unconscious. Hermione cried out as Harry moved Ron away from her. Draco was there in an instant, picking her up.

Hermione looked over at Harry, "Get him out of here now!" She said, seeing murder in Draco's eyes. Harry seemed to get the point and took Ron and Apparated to the Ministry. "Are you okay?" Draco asked her. Hermione threw her arms around him and started crying harder. Draco knew he had to get her out of there so he Apparated her to the Manor.

His parents were waiting for them as they appeared. They both jumped up at the sight of them, but Draco wouldn't let them near her. He rushed her up the stairs and into their room, locking the doors as he went. They didn't try to follow, knowing that right now, Draco was deadly.

He curled her up next to him on the bed and let her cry. He knew that she was hurting, he could feel it. The pain inside her was horrible. Confusion, pain, and terror was what she was feeling right now. He held her for the longest time, until she was able to control herself once again.

She lay there, wrapped in his arms. She was still in shock. Hermione couldn't believe that Ron had went that far. She had known him most of his life. How could her really be that cruel on the inside? He had fought with them in the war, and had helped them the whole time. She knew that if Harry and Draco had not showed up when they did, he would have raped and killed her. The thought made her curl up tighter to Draco.

Draco took the time to try and calm himself. He had never been so angry in his life. He wanted to find the pathetic boy and kill him. He had never wanted to do something so much in his life. When they had come through the door, he had been ready to rip him apart with his bare hands.

He had seen Hermione, on the floor, crying. He had rushed to her, trying to find if she were hurt physically. She had been smart enough to have Potter take the Weasel away from him, before he killed him. Though he had calmed down, the Veela in him was still wanting to kill the person that had wanted to cause his mate harm. He wondered if he could get into the ministry to find him. Would Potter have told them that Draco was a Veela, and what had happened? Probably, they would most likely be on high alert, making sure he didn't get to the bastard.

Hermione looked up at Draco after a long minute and seen the look on his face. She lay a hand on his arm, making him look down at her. "Please, just let it be. I don't want to lose you, and if you kill him, I am sure that they will put you in Azkaban, right along with him." She said. "I am calm, I just don't want him to get away with any of this." Draco said. "I don't either, but we will just have to wait and see what the Ministry does." Hermione said. Draco held back the urge to roll his eyes. Even at a time like this, Hermione, was the level headed, bookworm that he loved.

A short while later there was a knock on the door. Draco pulled Hermione to him, not wanting her to be around anyone else. His mother opened the door, holding a letter. "This just came for you Draco." She said, laying the letter at the foot of the bed and left as soon as she could. Draco did not like knowing that his own parents were afraid of him, but knew that they were only being cautious. He looked down at the letter, realizing it was from Potter.

Draco sat up and took the letter. He opened it quickly, wondering what it was that Potter wanted to say. When he finally unfolded the letter, he began to read.

_Draco,_

_The ministry has decided to give Ron a trial so they can have all evidence. I know that you will not be willing to bring Hermione here, but if you don't, then there is a chance that Ron will be free. I know that you don't want that, as much as I do, so please bring her. The trial is in the morning at nine a.m., please come, if not then I know that they will let the bastard go._

_Sincerely._

_Harry_

Draco looked down at the short letter for a long moment. There was a small war raging inside of him. He did want the Weasel to be locked up for good, but by doing that, Hermione would have to see him again, and actually talk about what really happened. He looked over at Hermione, noticing that she had read the letter over his shoulder. He could see the same war in her eyes.

"We have to go, I cant let him get away with this." She said. Draco sighed, knowing that she would say that. "I agree, don't worry Hermione, I will be with you the whole time, I wont let him hurt you ever again." Draco said, throwing the letter on the floor, and pulling her back down on the bed with him.

* * *

><p><em>So there is that chapter. Now i know that some of you wanted Draco to get Ron, but you see, if he had got a hold of him, he would have probably killed him...Then Draco would be in trouble too, so i decided to make sure he he didnt! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon! :)<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Ch.14**

8:45 in the morning found Hermione and Draco outside of the ministry. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, trying to console her, as they went through the doors of the Ministry. Hermione tried to keep herself collected, but as they made their way through to the court rooms, she felt herself start to panic slightly.

Draco felt it too, but he knew that there wasn't really anything that could be done. They both knew that she had to do this, if not, then Weasel would be set free. Draco knew if that happened then maybe next time they were here, it would be his murder trial. He had to be strong for her, so that is what he would be. He knew the Veela in him could get dangerous once it sensed Weasley, but knew that he could keep himself in check, knowing that after this, they wouldn't have to worry about him any longer.

Harry and Ginny were waiting outside of the courtroom for them. When Ginny seen Hermione, she ran up to her, hugging her. "I am so sorry Hermione. We knew that there was something wrong with him, but I never knew he was this messed up! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked.

Hermione smiled, relieved, she had thought that Ginny would no longer want to speak to her after all of this. Ron was her brother after all. "I am fine, I just want to get this over with." Hermione said softly. "Well no matter what happens today, I want you to know that you are my best friend. Ron is my brother, but what he did, its unimaginable. I will never be able to forgive him for this." Ginny said. Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thank you so much Ginny." She said as the doors opened again.

A serious looking wizard came out and looked at them all. "We need to speak to Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy, please." He said before turning around, back into the court room. Ginny hugged her, and watched as they all went into the room before the door closed.

Hermione looked around, feeling frightened. The room was dark, with very little light at all. There were only seven chairs in the room. Three were occupied by what Hermione could only assume was the judges. They went to the front and took the chairs sitting together, leaving only one open. It was sitting in the middle of the room, and Hermione could only assume that this chair was for Ron.

No one said anything as a couple of mean looking men came in, dragging a tired looking Ron. Hermione looked away from him, not wanting to be reminded of what he had done, and almost done to her. She felt Draco stiffen beside her and put her hand in his, squeezing lightly. As the men dropped Ron in the seat, the jury looked down at him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are brought here today on charges of kidnap, attempt of rape, and attempt of murder. How do you plead?" One of the women asked him, coldly. Ron looked up at her, not really seeing her. He didn't care anymore. He wanted Hermione to suffer as he was. He wanted her to feel the pain, make her understand. "Mr. Weasley?" The old wizard to the woman's right asked, looking concerned.

Ron looked at them all and smiled. "Not Guilty." He said, his voice ruff, and a lot different then what Hermione had ever heard. Draco growled softly, Hermione squeezed his hand again, calming him. The jury looked at Ron as if waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, they turned their attention to Hermione.

"Now Ms. Granger, will you please tell us what it is that happened to you last night? Please try to think clearly, and tell us exactly what happened." The other woman said seriously. Hermione nodded, getting herself ready for what she had to say. She knew that it was going to make Draco angry, she had not told him what had happened when she had been taken away by Ron.

"Yes, I find that it will be better to start at the beginning. It is a long story, so I ask you to please be patient and let me finish." Hermione asked. She looked up at them, they all nodded, urging her to continue.

Hermione took a deep breath, knowing that this was going to take all of her strength. "A little over a month ago, I found that I was not Hermione Granger, but in fact Harmony Levant. My birth mother was hurt and on the run from Voldemort during her pregnancy. She found the couple that I have believed to be my parents for my whole life, and they took me from her when she died. She left me a note and a ring, it is all I have from her. Well in her note she told me that she was a Seer. I can only assume that she had seen that Draco, is a Veela. I am sure that you all know that of course a Veela has to have his mate, or they will both die." Hermione started, hearing gasps from the three of them.

"Well at first I was frightened of course, Draco and I had grown up hating each other, and I was afraid that it wouldn't work. His parents, knowing that I was alive because of Draco's grief, came looking for me. When they found me, I went with them to confirm that I was in fact his mate. When it was clear that I was, then we began to get to know one another. Well after a short time obviously we mated, and it was going good. When we thought that it was safe, we invited Harry, Ron, and Ron's sister Ginny over for a visit. Once Ron found that I really was going to stay with Draco, he left, not saying anything to anyone. Well after that, no one heard from him, and its sad to say, but out of sight out of mind." Hermione said, feeling horrible for not trying to find him.

"Well last night Draco and I decided to go out. We went to dinner and we were going to try and find a nice, quiet club, to spend the rest of the evening. When we were walking down an alley, I heard someone call my name. When we saw Ron, we stopped, waiting for him. He wanted me to come with him. He wanted me to leave Draco, and when I refused, he tried to grab my arm. Draco had warned him before to keep his distance, and when he grabbed me, Draco pulled me back and confronted Ron. They pulled out their wands and began to duel. At first, the spells were mostly small, Ron used one that I don't know what it was, but then Ron used the Cruciatus curse, which thankfully Draco dodged it. By that point Draco was trying to hold his temper, but knew that we were in danger, so he shot the curse back at Ron. It hit him, and he started yelling. Draco released him, and he hugged me, thinking that I was mad, or that something was wrong. We were not paying attention to Ron, and when he got his strength he ran at us. Before any of us could do anything, he grabbed me and Disapparated." Hermione paused knowing that this was where it would get hard to tell. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind.

Draco touched her arm lightly, making sure that she knew that he was there for her. "Well, he took me to Grimmauld place, Harry's house that he doesn't use, and he took me up to a bedroom. I tried to get away from him, but he pushed me into a chair and used a spell to keep me there. He tried to tell me to leave Draco, and when I wouldn't, he must have went crazy or something, he wanted me to take it all back, but I told him I couldn't, then he told me, he told me that he wanted me to hurt like he was, that it was only fair. I begged him to let me go, but he wouldn't. He came closer to me and kissed me. We fell over and I thought that he was going to rape me, but Harry and Draco came. Harry stupefied him, and Draco came to me. I made Harry bring him here, so Draco wouldn't go and kill him. Then we went home." Hermione said.

She could feel Draco shaking beside her, knowing he was upset. There was a silence after that, no one sure as to what to say. Finally the woman in the middle looked over at Ron. "Is this your story as well?" She asked him. Ron just laughed, a laugh that scared both Hermione and Harry. They had known him for years and never would have dreamed of him being this way.

"Okay, I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that this young woman is telling the truth. I hereby charge you Mr. Weasley for using an unforgivable, attempt of rape, attempt of murder, and also kidnapping." The woman said. Ron just laughed, too far gone to care. "You will spend twenty years in Azkaban, and then you will be evaluated, and if this court finds you unstable, then you will be ordered to spend the rest of your days in St. Mungo's. The old wizard said from the side.

The men carried Ron away, while he looked at Draco in a deadly way. It frightened Hermione, but Draco just rolled his eyes and smirked. Harry, Hermione, and Draco came out of the court room, feeling both relieved and tired. It had been a very long twenty four hours, and they just wanted it to all go away.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so some of you may think that this is all just kind of dumb, but I thought it up, i like it, so i wrote it! :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Ch.15**

Draco and Hermione had an early lunch with Harry and Ginny before going back to the Manor. Draco knew how tired she really was and wanted her to go to bed. He was very much grateful for the help that Harry had done, but he really only wanted Hermione to sleep. They said their goodbyes, promising to visit soon, and Draco and Hermione left for the Manor.

Once there, Draco forced Hermione into the bed. He lay there watching her sleep, thinking of everything that had changed. He had went from hating her to loving her in such a short time, it seemed so unreal to him. He wondered what would have happened if she had not came to him, if he had never been a Veela. Would they have ever really been together? He rolled his eyes at himself, of course they wouldn't have. She would never have looked his way.

At first the Veela thing had seemed to him as a nightmare. How could it possibly be real? How could anyone be so drawn to one person? He wasn't sure, but he was so glad that it had brought them together. He knew that she was the right one for him, the only one to put up with his crap, and still love him.

He smiled when she held onto him tighter in her sleep, and pulled her closer. The Veela inside him seemed content that the monster that tried to hurt her was gone, and happy because she was okay. There was also another part of him that wanted the Weasel to die.

He knew, of course, that he couldn't act on that because he would risk loosing Hermione for good. The Weasel was not worth any of that, no one was. As Draco felt sleep over come him, he wondered vaguely if anyone could ever be this close to another person.

As the days went by, Hermione began to feel a little better about what had happened. She was still frightened at what could have been, but it was getting easier. Draco made sure that her mind was off of things as much as possible, making it all the easier. Ginny and Harry were there a lot too. Hermione enjoyed the company, but it seemed to be a way to try and pry her away from horrid thoughts. They always seemed to want to smile and keep her busy with useless little things, and it was truly starting to annoy her.

One day, she had finally had enough. They had been trying to get her to go for a walk in the garden with them, joking about nonsense that she didn't want to hear, and she finally just lost it. "That is enough!" She yelled, making the three of them stop and look at her. Hermione sighed, knowing that they were waiting for her to say something. "I know that you are all trying to help, but really, this is just too much. I cant take this falseness. I know your only trying to help, but no one is this happy all the time!" She said, feeling frustrated at herself for feeling bad.

Draco took a step toward her, but she took a step back, shaking her head, "This is just silly. What Ron did, it was horrible, but it is done with now, I cant take it. You guys have got to stop trying to fix me, when I feel fine. It is hard, but I am figuring it out. I just need you all to be there for me, but without this false happiness." She said, close to tears.

She slumped down onto the garden bench, not looking at any of them. She knew that she was being a little mean, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She almost flinched away when a pair of arms swept her up into a hug. After a minute though, she let herself fall into Draco's arms, knowing that he wouldn't stop until she did.

When he released her, Ginny stepped forward, "Hermione, you know that we didn't mean anything by it, we were just worried. We all wanted you to be alright." Ginny said. "I know guys, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I should have told you all in the beginning. I know you were only trying to help." Hermione said. "So now what do we do?" Harry asked, a little confused. Hermione thought of this for a moment. "Okay, lets go to lunch. I don't care where, lets just go." Hermione said, wanting to get out of here. They all nodded, knowing they all needed to get out.

Once they were all ready to go, they went to a small café in Diagon Alley. As they sat down, they seen a few familiar faces, but no one stopped to chat. As they ate their meal, and chatted happily, Hermione realized just how much she had missed feeling normal. As she looked around at her friends, she knew that this was perfect. This is how she wanted things to be for the rest of her life.

"You, how dare you show your face?" Someone said, right behind her. They all turned to look at Lavender Brown. She looked pretty much the same as she had a year ago, except now her face was screwed up in anger. "What are you talking about?" Hermione said angrily. Beside her Draco had already stood, looking at that girl dangerously, silently warning her not to get to close.

"You tried to have Ron locked up, and all he ever did was love you. But no you are too good for him, you had to go and get together with this ass hole! You never even gave him a chance, you just left him there all alone, and then when he tried to get you away from this thing, then you had him locked up! How could you, I thought that he was your friend?" Lavender ranted on.

Hermione's face began to loose its color as Lavender continued, "But the best part, you ungrateful bitch, is the face that he got away. He is free, and he wants revenge, and he will get it. You better watch your step, or you might find yourself in a world of trouble." Lavender said. Hermione looked at her incredibly, before noticing something. The far away look in her eyes showed that she was being controlled by the Imperius curse.

Hermione very slowly looked up at her, "Lavender, who is doing this to you? You have to tell me!" Hermione said, on the verge of panic. Lavender seemed to be trying to fight herself, but before anything could be said, she Apparated away.

Draco stood, feeling a strong uncomfortable feeling of danger. "Get to the Burrow, see if they know anything, we will be at the Manor." He said before Hermione and him left. He knew that something was wrong as soon as they made it home. There were Aurors there along with his mother and father, waiting for their return.

When they came in, Lucius was the first to speak, "They say that Weasley escaped last night." He said, before anyone could say anything. Narcissa came up to Hermione, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Hermione, but it seems that when he got out, him and an accomplice went to your adoptive parents house. They burned it to the ground in the middle of the night. They found your parents bodies, I'm so sorry." Narcissa said.

Hermione felt something in her break. After everything that had happened to her recently, she had been able to cope extremely well. She had lost her temper before, yes, but now, it was different. She had always thought of the Grangers as her parents, and now they were gone. The only thing that she could keep thinking about was the fact that she had not visited them since the night that she had found out about being adopted.

She had swore to them that she would come back, but now she couldn't. She would never get to tell them, that she loved them and as far as she was concerned they were her parents.

Hermione felt herself beginning to fall. She heard loud voices everywhere, but nothing seemed to be making any sense to her. It was all a bunch of noise that she couldn't seem to decipher. She seen blurred figured coming toward her, but she wanted to get away from them. She tried to run, but it seemed as though her feet would not allow her to move. She began to become frightened with herself. She knew that she was going to pass out before she actually did. Before everything finally went black, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. They felt so good, she tried to snuggle in closer to them, but she couldn't hardly move. Before she knew it, everything went black and very quiet.

* * *

><p><em>So yes, I did it and I will never take it back...I know that everyone thought that Ron was gone...but no...In fact he is going to be in the story for a little bit longer! Please keep reviewing, it makes me happy! Thank you to everyone who has so far, and if you haven't I would really like to hear what you think!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**Ch.16**

_The Burrow_

Harry and Ginny Apparated to the Burrow in a hurry. As they straightened they were met by a disarming spell. They looked up to see Ron holding their wands, his wand trained on them.

Behind him, Mrs. Weasley was sitting, being held down by invisible ropes. She looked at her youngest son with sadness and anger. "Ron, what are you doing?" Ginny asked. Ron looked at his baby sister, "You know what I have to do. I wont leave them in peace, if I am going, then I will be taking them both with me." Ron said.

Harry looked up at the man that used to be his best friend, now nothing more then a shell of darkness and hatred. "Ron, this isn't right, you know it." Harry tried, hoping that somewhere the old Ron was there, hiding. Ron looked up at him and grinned evilly. "No, this is right Harry, he took her from me. All of this is so wrong, and I am going to fix it." The delusional Ron said angrily.

Harry looked at him, knowing that nothing was going to help him. He was too far gone for anyone to get to him. "Do you think that she will love you? If he dies, so does she, nothing you do is going to change that Ron." Ginny said.

"Then she deserves it. She left me to be with him, she lied to everyone, she was never Hermione, only this Harmony." Ron said bitterly. "How can you even say that Ron? She never even knew up until recently. She will always be Hermione to us, no matter what." Ginny said, trying to talk sense into him.

Ron shook his head, "It doesn't matter, she left me here, not caring enough to even see if I was okay. She doesn't care about me, she only cares for him. I am going to change that though. I will make it to where she regrets the day she left here to go to him. If she had stayed put none of this would be happening." Ron said. "Of course it wouldn't have happened if she stayed, we would be burying both her and Draco." Harry said, getting angry now.

This seemed to make something spark in Ron. He looked back to his old friend with a grim smile on his face. "So its Draco now? Have you two betrayed me too then? Been getting all friendly with Draco have we?" He asked angrily.

Harry figured his mistake out to late. "Ron, we are all putting aside our differences for Hermione. She needs us, and we are not going to let her down by staying away." Harry said, stepping closer to Ron now.

Ron just shook his head, making everyone in the room, wonder what was going on. "Enough chatter, its time to go. You and Ginny, your coming with me, I need you there as distractions for everyone else that may be there." Ron said, stepping over to the fireplace.

Harry took his chance, charging him from behind. Ginny tried to grab the wands, but Ron was to fast, knocking Harry off of him and moving to the wands. He picked them up before Ginny could, pushing her down on the way. He turned to both Ginny and Harry, his breathing heavy and his eyes dark.

""Well then, I see where your loyalties lie, I will have to do this on my own." He said, before stunning both of them. Mrs. Weasley cried out when they hit the floor hard, wanting to help. She turned and glared at her youngest son, now more angry then before.

Ron looked at her and laughed, "Really mother, calm down, I will be back shortly." Ron said, before going over to the fireplace. He took a handful of the floo powder and stepped into the fire. "Malfoy Manor." He said loudly. Molly watched as her cold blooded son disappeared into the flames.

_Malfoy Manor_

Hermione began opening her eyes, trying to figure out why she had passed out. Everything to seem blurred to her. She remembered going out to lunch with Draco, Harry, and Ginny. She also remember Lavender coming and saying really cruel things. It took her a second to remember that she had been under the Imperious curse. This made her memories come back to her full force. Ron escaping, killing the Grangers, coming after her and Draco.

Hermione's eyes flew open, taking in her surroundings. She seen only Draco in the room as she tried to sit up. After a moment of fighting, she did so, realizing that they were in their room. "Did they get him yet?" She asked Draco, who was being extremely quiet. He shook his head, looking over her to make sure she was okay. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Hermione shook her head as sadness swept over her.

"I cant believe that he would do something like this. I thought that I knew him, but I don't, not like I thought." Hermione said, trying to keep the thoughts of her parents out of her head. "I know, I am sorry that it has come to this." Draco said, not really sure how to comfort her. They sat there for a minute, Hermione trying to get a hold of herself. She needed to be prepared for what could happen. They both knew that he was going to find a way to get to them.

Draco pulled her over to him, seeing her emotions through her eyes. "I wont let him hurt you." He said. Hermione smiled at Draco, "And I wont let him hurt you." She said, making Draco grin and kiss her. Though he knew that he would never let her anywhere near the psychopath, he admired her for being so brave. "No matter what happens, no matter what you see, promise you will still love me? I know that sounds cheesy and all, but I need you to promise me that." Draco said, looking at her intently.

"I love you no matter what Draco, I know what can happen." Hermione said. She had been through enough in her life to know that some things just had to happen. They sat there for a moment longer, before a crash came through the hall. Draco stood, pulling his wand out, knowing what it meant.

Hermione stood, pulling her wand out as well. "Hermione, stay here, wait for me to come and get you." Draco said, hoping she would listen, but knowing that she would not. "No Draco, I am not letting you go out there alone, now come on, we are wasting time." Hermione said. She was not going to let him go fight Ron on his own, this was partly her fight as well.

Draco nodded, opening the door. They both stepped out, just as Ron came running down the hall. No one was behind him, and Hermione could only imagine what had happened to all the others in the house.

When Ron seen both Hermione and Draco, his eyes lit up dangerously and he slowed to a walk. For just a moment, they all stood there, no one doing, or saying, anything at all. Ron grinned, making him look even more like the mad man he had truly become. As he stepped closer, Hermione looked toward Draco, seeing that the Veela in him had once again took full control over him. She knew that no matter what, someone was going to die tonight. She looked back at Ron, who was looking at her with hunger and anger in his eyes. She moved closer to Draco who growled at Ron giving him one last warning.

"Weasel, this is your last chance, leave, now, or you will die." Draco said. Hermione was frightened of his voice, but knew that she wanted to stand by him. Ron just laughed and came forward at a run. Draco knocked Hermione out of the way, making her fall to the ground and lose her wand. As she stood up, she watched as both men attacked each other, both forgetting their wands and going for each other with their hands.

* * *

><p><em>So there that chapter is, I know its a cliff hanger, i am sorry about that, but I didn't want to put it all into one chapter! I hope you like, don't worry the next chapter is going to be up very soon! Please Review, I love hearing all opinions!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything!**

**Ch.17!**

_The Burrow-_

Molly watched as both Harry and Ginny began to stir. She tried to make noise, but the silencing charm that Ron had put on her was still working. She watched as Ginny and Harry both woke, both looking confused.

When it hit them both what had happened, they both stood quickly, grabbing their wands. Harry released the silencing charm and undid the other spell work causing her to be unable to move. "He came in, and I didn't know what to do, I tried to talk to him, tried to get him to see reason, but he didn't listen. He caught me off guard silencing me and making it to where I could not move." Molly started, fear in her eyes.

"He was talking about killing them, Harry, you have to stop him, he wants to kill Hermione." Molly said. "I know, its okay, we will stop him." Harry said. He turned to Ginny, who was looking at her mother sadly. "I want you to stay here, wait for me here." Harry said.

"Harry, I.." Ginny started, but Harry shook his head. "We don't have time for this, just listen to me, call your brothers and your father, have them ready, for when I bring Ron back through." Harry said. Ginny didn't say anything for a moment, but then nodded her head. "Please be careful." She said, making Harry grin.

"I got the best of Voldemort, I can handle Ron, no matter how twisted his mind is now." Harry said, before kissing her. Ginny kissed him back, afraid that he may not come back to her. She didn't want to let go of him, but knew that right now Hermione and Draco needed him.

Harry took the floo powder and threw it into the fire, "Malfoy Manor." He said, disappearing into the flames. Ginny watched the flames for a long moment before pulling herself together. She took her wand and made four Patronus' out to her family. She said the same thing to each of them before they took off. "Ron is going after Hermione and Draco, Harry went after him, come quickly to the Burrow, we need your help" Ginny straightened up, watching as they all left the room. She looked back to the fire, hoping that all three of her friends were safe, and Ron was stopped.

_Malfoy Manor-_

Hermione got up and retrieved her wand quickly. When she turned toward the two men on the floor though, she couldn't get a shot in, without hurting Draco too. She watched in terror as they hit each other and cried out as Ron head butted Draco, making his nose bleed.

It didn't seem to stop Draco though, as he punched Ron with all his might, trying to hurt him badly enough to get away from him. Hermione looked on, feeling helpless, and completely useless. She couldn't do anything to interfere, afraid that she would distract Draco.

Ron tried to grab Draco by the throat, but Draco dodged him, and punched him again. Hermione wanted to look away from the fighting men, but knew that she couldn't. She was waiting for an opening, so she could help, but there wasn't one. Ron grabbed a hold of Draco's neck again, this time, grabbing hard. Draco tried with all him might to loosen the grip, but he had a hold on him.

Hermione could see that Ron was winning and ran over to them. She tried to pry Ron away from Draco, knowing she wasn't strong enough. Her fear of losing Draco had consumed her so much that she had completely forgotten her wand. Ron's eyes snapped over to her, and he grinned evilly. He took one hand away from Draco and pushed her. Hermione fell back, hitting her head on the wall.

Hermione cried out in pain, making Draco become angrier. His anger gave him the strength to push the Weasel off of him. The Veela in him was in a turmoil, wanting to finish this, and make sure his love was okay, all at once.

Harry came around the corner, seeing Ron start to go over to Hermione. He and Draco charged him at the same time, trying to keep him away from her. Ron grabbed his wand, and sent a killing curse that barely missed Hermione. Draco, rushed him, while Harry went to Hermione.

Hermione and Harry both watched as the two began to fight again. Draco couldn't take it anymore, he started choking Ron, wanting him to feel the pain that he could feel from Hermione. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you." Draco yelled dangerously. "You did this to me!" Ron choked back, trying to remove Draco's hands.

Draco squeezed harder, trying to finish him, wanting Hermione to be free from this monster. "I love her, and you will not stop me." Draco whispered as Ron turned blue. Behind him, Harry stood up. He walked beside them both, wand at the ready. "Draco, I am going to stun him, and then your going to let him go so we can take him to the Burrow. They will take him to Azkaban, he will receive a Dementors kiss, okay?" Harry asked softly.

Draco looked for a moment like he was going to argue, but Harry continued, "If you kill him then you will have to go to trial, don't do that to Hermione, she needs you.' Harry said. At this, Draco nodded, letting Harry know that he would let go.

Harry stunned Ron, and Draco released him. He turned to Hermione, running over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Hermione looked at him for a moment, and Draco was afraid that she would hate him. "I'm fine, you were brilliant.' She said, wrapping her arms around him.

Draco pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. He kissed her desperately, wanting to be near her. They kissed until Harry cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable. They broke apart, both breathing heavily, looking at Harry. "not to interrupt or anything, but can I get some help with this oaf? We need to get him back to the Burrow, we have people on sight, waiting for us." Harry said, a blush creeping up in his cheeks.

This seemed to get Draco's attention, "The Aurors, my parents, they were in the sitting room" Draco turned to Harry questioningly. "They are fine, he stunned them, not sure how he got all of them, but he did, they are okay though." Harry said. Draco nodded, getting up to help Harry levitate Ron to the sitting room.

Hermione followed them closely, undoing the spells on the Aurors, and Draco's parents, letting them wake up on their way out. No one stopped them as they flood to the Burrow, not wanting to upset Draco anymore.

When they all made it to the Burrow, Draco released Ron with a look of disgust as Ron's brothers grabbed the boy and Disapparated away with him. Draco turned to Hermione, knowing that she could very well change her mind now that the shock was going away. Hermione knew what Draco was thinking and smiled at him. She hugged him tightly, wanting to show him that she still loved him.

Draco hugged her back, feeling a sense of relief that she was not going to leave him. He began thinking of everything, and realized something. As he looked down at her, he spoke to the room. "I need to have a quick word with Hermione, we will be back soon." He said. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but let him lead her back to the fireplace.

When they returned the only ones left were Lucius and Narcissa. Draco let them hug both him and Hermione before pulling his father out of the room, leaving both Hermione and Narcissa in the sitting room. They looked after the men in confusion, before Narcissa pulled Hermione back into a hug.

She had truly become fond of the girl and had been terrified to lose her. It felt to Narcissa that she was pretty much her own daughter now. The thought made her smile and hug Hermione tighter. Hermione didn't fight it, liking the motherly hug. It made her miss the Granger's, but it felt good to know that she had so many that cared for her.

A couple of minutes later, Lucius and Draco came back into the room, receiving glances from the women. No one commented on it though, not wanting anything to ruin the joy of the moment. Draco pulled Hermione out of the room, making her grumble at him. "You know that I am able to walk on my own." She said, only half serious. He chose to ignore her until her pulled her into his fathers study.

Hermione looked at him like he had lost his mind, but went along with it. He didn't say anything for a moment, making her slightly nervous. "Draco, what are we doing? Shouldn't we go back to the Weas..?" She started but he cut her off.

"I want you to forgive me for everything. I never even realized it until a couple of minutes ago, and it makes me angry with myself." He started, looking at her seriously. "Draco, your not making any sense, I have nothing to forgive, I don't know what your talking about." Hermione said, more then a little confused now. Draco just looked at her very seriously, making her become more nervous. "Okay, I forgive you." She said, not sure what she was forgiving him for. "I will spend the rest of my life making up for ever hurting you. I will make you be proud of me." He said, making Hermione blush at his words.

Before Hermione could even think of a response, Draco got down on one knee, making Hermione gasp. She knew what he was going to do now. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, opened it, and looked up at her. Hermione felt dizzy and disoriented, but tried to remain calm. Of course she knew that this was coming, she wasn't an idiot. She had only thought that it would come later then this.

Hermione, Will you marry me, please." He asked, looking at her. Hermione looked from him to the beautiful diamond in the box. She tried clearing her head, so many feelings rushing through her. Finally she was able to speak through the happy daze. "Yes." She whispered awe struck.

She started smiling wider nodding her head, "Yes, of course!" She said. Draco put the ring on her finger and kissed her hard. For a minute, he wasn't sure if she was going to say yes.

* * *

><p><em>okay, there it was, yes I did it! I was honestly going to end the story with this chapter, but then I thought back, and there are still some things that haven't been cleared yet, like a wedding, obviously, and Hermione's real father, so yeah there is still more to come! I hope that everyone is still enjoying the story, and please review and let me know what you guys think about it! i love getting reviews and try to answer all of them! :)<em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything, sadly!**

**Ch.18**

When Draco and Hermione finally came back into the sitting room, Narcissa hugged Hermione tightly, obviously being informed on what was going on in their absents. Hermione hugged her back, not being able to actually stop smiling. For that one moment, it was like the horrifying events of the day, had not happened at all.

But, Of course, all good things had to come to an end. A short while after being in the sitting room, an owl pecked on the window. Draco stood , to open the window, a little annoyed to be interrupted at a time like this. He grabbed the letter, looking annoyed at the owl, which gave him a stern look and took flight once again.

He looked down and noticed that it was addressed to Hermione. He handed it to her, wondering what it could possibly be, no one really knew that she was there except for her friends. Hermione looked down at it for a moment, wondering who it could possibly be from. She opened it and looked down at the words written on the page.

_Harmony Levant,_

_This letter is to inform you that this evening at 6:15, Ronald Weasley was submitted to the Dementors kiss. We apologize for all of the inconvenience that this has brought into your life, and hope that soon this will be behind all of us._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

She sat there for a long moment, not being able to say anything. Honestly, she was happy that it was all over, but a part of her mourned for the best friend she had known before all of this. How could it have only been a couple of months ago when they were all together, happy? She felt sad tears in her eyes, but quickly blinked them back. How had all these years led to this? Hermione knew that Ron had changed, but she could not forget the man that he was before. He had been there with Harry and her the whole way. They had fought a whole war together.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice cut through her memories. She looked up at him, remembering that he could feel her emotions. She couldn't help the tears that came out, not being able to clear her mind of Ron's smiling face. Draco was to her side in a second, not knowing the full extent of her sadness. He stole a glance at the paper, realizing what had happened. "I'm sorry all of this happened." He whispered.

Hermione sat there crying on Draco's shoulder, remembering all of the good times that Ron, Harry, and her, had been through. There were a lot of bad, but there were good in between. She remembered him the way he was, before all of this mess had happened.

Draco let her cry, not sure what to really say. He waited until her tears were gone, and she sat silently in his arms, to say anything. "I love you." He said, not sure what else to say at that time. "I love you too. I am really sorry about this, but he wasn't always like this. He was always there, and he was kind, an easy friend, and I am going to miss him so much." Hermione said sadly.

"I know, I never expected anyone to take this so hard. I thought that it would be okay, it would all work out." Draco admitted. Hermione laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I ruined a whole families life." She said. "No you didn't. Never blame yourself for that, you didn't do anything wrong." Draco said sternly.

Hermione laughed bitterly again, "If I had just been normal, then it would have been okay. If I hadn't been lied to my whole life, then maybe I could have changed all of this. He loved me, and I just ignored him. I took him to his family to be taken to the Dementors. The Weasley's probably hate me now, and they were always there for me. I repaid them by sending their son to get his soul sucked out of him." She said angrily.

"Hermione, listen to me, they understand. What he did was sick, they know it isn't your fault. They would never blame you, and if they did, then they are stupid." Draco said. Hermione didn't seem to even hear him, and he realized that he wouldn't be able to help her on this one.

He got up, going to the fireplace. Hermione tried to clear her thought, knowing fighting with Draco would only make things worse. She looked up as Harry and Ginny came through the fire. Seeing them made Hermione burst into tears again, covering her eyes with her hands.

She felt an arm around her and new it wasn't Draco in an instant. She looked up, seeing Ginny and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry about all of this." Hermione said through the tears.

"Hermione, you cant possibly think that anyone would blame you for this, I mean he killed the parents you knew, and then tried to rape you, then kill both you and Draco." Ginny said, hugging her too.

"I know, but I just cant help feeling sad about it all. He really was a good person, for the most part." Hermione said, feeling better that Ginny, at lease, didn't hate her. "I know, and it is best to remember him for how he really was, then to think of the bad." Ginny said soothingly. They sat that way for a long moment, both trying to find comfort in the other. Finally, Hermione sat up, wiping her eyes. "I am sorry about all of this, its just been such a long, emotional day." Hermione said, hugging her friend again.

"It isn't your fault, we all understand." Harry said with a smile, though kept his distance, looking at Draco. Hermione looked over at Draco, now feeling how far away he really was. She got up without even really thinking about it, and rushed over to him. She threw herself in his arms, wanting to show him how she felt. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to take this out on you, I was just upset." She said. "I understand, you are hurting right now, I wouldn't hold that against you." He murmured, making her smile.

"Um, I'm really not trying to interrupt, but Hermione, what is that on your finger?" Ginny asked in awe. Hermione broke free from Draco, looking down at her finger with a smile. "Draco proposed and I accepted." Hermione said. Ginny crossed the room in an instant, grabbing the hand. "Oh wow, congratulations you guys!" Ginny squealed, hugging them both. Harry came over and shook Draco's hand, smiling at his friends. "Yeah congratulations guys." He grinned.

They sat the rest of the day and well into the night just talking. They all stayed clear of the Ron subject, trying to keep the conversation light. When they finally made it into their bedroom that night, both Hermione and Draco were both exhausted. As they lay together, they both felt the need to stay close to one another. They clung to each other, knowing how lucky they really were at this point.

Hermione clung to him, knowing that she was truly happy with him, no matter what had happened. She never would have thought that she would end up with Draco, but now she couldn't see herself without him. A part of her was still very sad about it all, but in whole, she was so happy that things happened the way that they did. She loved him, and she wouldn't change that, no matter what.

Draco pulled her tighter to him, knowing that he was lucky to have her. In his whole life, he had never been happier. She was what made him feel the way that he did now. The feel of her in his arms, drove him to be a better person, and to let go of the dark past. He wanted to be strong for her, and to be there for her whenever he could. He never wanted to let her go.

They lay there in compatible silence, until they both fell into a deep sleep, knowing that this was what they really wanted.

* * *

><p><em>So there is Chapter 18, I hope you like it! Sorry about the couple of days without updating, but i had to go to West Virginia for a few days, I live in Illinois, so it was a long trip! But i am back so it shouldnt take me much longer! Review if you like it!<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Ch.19**

The next day, Draco and Hermione spent the day alone together, in their room. It seemed like forever and they spent the day loving each other. Draco called for house elves for their meals, and made it clear not to bother them.

Hermione laid in his arms around dinner time, feeling completely at ease. "Hermione?" Draco asked, his voice thoughtful. She looked up at him "Yes?" She asked, a little tired. "I was just wondering, now I know your mother was a Levant, but who is your father? I mean from what I have heard, she was a single woman of old money, and did not have any relations." Draco asked.

Hermione did not answer him right off. Now that she thought of it, no one had said anything about her father. "I don't know, no one has told me." Hermione said. Now that someone had brought it up, it nagged her. She felt that it was something that she should know.

After a minute, he realized that she wasn't saying anything else, he looked over at her. "I am sorry I brought it up, I should never have said anything." He said, thinking that she was upset again.

"No, don't worry, I am glad you did. I really want to find out what happened, who he is." Hermione said, with a small smile. "We can go tomorrow if you like, go to the Ministry, see if there are any files, or anything like that. There has to be something somewhere." Draco said softly.

Hermione thought of this for a moment. What if they didn't find out who it was? What if they did, and it was someone horrible! She pushed the thoughts away, her curiosity winning over the bad thoughts. "That would be wonderful, thank you." Hermione said. Draco pulled her closer to him, "I will do anything for you." He whispered making her grin.

A short while later, Draco called a house elf, and they ate a nice dinner in bed, and then played around a bit more. He was trying to keep her mind off of everything, and from the way she giggled and played with him, he was doing a good job at it. They stayed that way until late into the night, when they finally fell asleep together, feeling at perfect peace.

The next morning found Hermione and Draco deep in the Ministry, going through years of files and documents. There were many old newspaper clippings of her mother, and Hermione had found it hard at first to look at them. Although she had never met her in person, she felt a connection to the woman, and it hurt her to know that she would never be able to see her.

Draco and Hermione spent the whole day reading documents, and going through files, but no avail. They couldn't find anything that could possibly link to who her father may be. As they Apparated back to the Manor, Hermione couldn't help but feel the tug of disappointment.

As they sat down to dinner with his parents, it made her feel even worse. She had completely changed her view of them, but they were not her family. If she thought about it, she didn't really have any family left. She had really hoped that they would find her father. Even if he had been dead, it would have been nice to know who he was.

There was a little part of her that wondered if maybe it would be best if she never found out. What if he ended up being someone that was horrible? What if it ended up being one of the Death Eaters that had tried to kill Harry, Ron, and her, during the war? If he was still out there, she would never be able to face him if he had been.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him with a soft smile. "Are you okay? You have not ate anything at all today." Draco said. Hermione looked down at her plate, it was still untouched.

"My mind is going a mile a minute, there is just so much going on at once. I will be okay." She said with a small smile. She picked at her food, ignoring the glances from Draco and his parents. She didn't want to have to explain herself, she felt stupid as it was.

After dinner, Draco pulled Hermione to the garden for an evening walk. She let him pull her there, and they walked in silence. Being outside helped clear her head some, but the glances that Draco kept sending her, made her feel awkward. She tried ignoring them, but to no avail. It felt like he was staring daggers into her soul, and it made her feel too vulnerable.

"Draco, I swear its nothing, would you please stop." Hermione finally asked. Draco smirked knowing he had made her jumpy. "I want to know what is wrong. You never hide anything from me, I thought we had already figured that out?" He said, making her feel a little bad.

"Its just that, I mean, with my real father. I was disappointed at first that we didn't find out anything, but then I began to think if he might not be someone I don't want to remember. I mean what if he was a Death Eater? What if he was one of the ones that tried to kill me in the war?" Hermione said sadly.

Draco was silent for a moment. He had known that her thoughts had been somewhere along those lines. He racked his brain, trying to find some words to comfort her. He couldn't deny that what she said was a very big possibility that her father had been one of the ones to try to kill her, if he were not dead already.

"Hermione, I know that right now that it may all seem a little frightening and overwhelming, by I know you. If you don't find out, it will eat at you until the day that you die. I know that we may find something, less then good, but if it comes down to it, we will deal with it at that time." Draco said.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. There was really no use trying to deny that he was wrong. She knew that no matter what, she would have to find out, it was who she was.

He stepped closer to her, making her feel the comfort of him. He pulled her tightly into his arms, knowing that she needed to be near him now.

"I will be with you, every step of the way. I wont let anything else happen to you. If it turns out horribly, then we will find a way out of it together. You don't have to do anything alone." He whispered, holding her tight.

Hermione melted into his touch as usual, letting herself feel the warmness he offered. "I love you." She whispered. Draco held her tighter, "I love you too." he whispered, before pulling her into a searing kiss. She felt herself losing against him and she let it. She felt her mind let go of all the things bothering her, living for this moment alone.

When he pulled away from her, she moaned in aggravation, until she turned to see Ginny and Harry walking down the walk. She smiled up at her friends, happy to see them. "You two seem to be okay then." Ginny said, making Hermione blush.

Ginny giggled at her friend, before continuing, "We need to tell you both something important." Ginny said with a grin. Hermione looked at her, hoping that this was good news, she didn't think that she could really take any more bad news.

Draco led them all to the sitting room. When they were all situated, Hermione looked up at Ginny and Harry expectantly. "Well we only found out this morning, but I knew that I had to tell you first, before someone else got wind of it. I wanted to be the first to tell you, before you found out from a paper or something." Ginny said.

Hermione looked at her confused, "Um, what exactly am I supposed to find out in the paper?" Hermione asked, looking at the happy couple in front of her. Ginny looked up at Harry, and then back at Hermione and Draco. "I'm pregnant!" Ginny squealed. Hermione jumped off the couch and rushed over to her friends.

"Oh congratulations guys! I am so happy! When did all of this come about? How far along are you?" Hermione asked, hugging both of her friends.

"Well I haven't been feeling very good for a couple weeks now, I was convinced it was the flu or something. Well this morning Harry finally made me go to St. Mungo's, and it turns out that I am about six weeks pregnant!" Ginny said happily.

After a minute, Draco pulled Harry out of the room, leaving the girls to talk about baby things. He took him to another little sitting room, and poured them both a drink. When he sat back down, he looked up at his old enemy, new friend. "So you are going to be a father?" He asked, seeing the happy look on Harry's face.

"Its so strange, I never even thought about it. I still cant really believe it." Harry said happily. Draco grinned at him, hoping that he was that way when the time came.

"When they told us, I never felt more excited, but then I started thinking that I might not be so good at it. I mean, it's a baby." Harry said. Draco could only imagine the way that Harry must be feeling.

"You defeated the Dark Lord, I don't think that you will fail at being a father." Draco said with a grin thinking about Harry running after a little baby all the time. Harry looked up at him and grinned, feeling more confident. "What about you and Hermione? Is there any chance that she may be pregnant?" Harry asked.

Draco thought about this for a moment. It clicked in his mind that this was a very good possibility. They had been making love now for a while, and as far as he could remember, they had not used protection.

Harry looked up at Draco, realizing that there was a very big chance that Hermione could be. "I think that maybe it is time to get back to the women, we have many things to discuss." Draco said, and Harry nodded following him back into the other sitting room.

The first thing that Draco noticed was Hermione's feelings. They were full of surprise, confusion, and a little bit of fear. He turned to look at her and realized that it had only just hit her, like him that the possibility of her being pregnant, was very real.

* * *

><p><em>There is the next chapter! I am sorry that it is taking me a little bit longer to get these up, real life sucks sometimes! But i am really hoping that soon things will calm down again so i can write! Like always please review, I love hearing what people think of my story! I will also be working hard to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thank you for all of the reviews and all the people that have stayed with the story, it means so much to me and i am hoping that I will be able to continue to write to all of your demands!<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ch. 20!**

Hermione looked up at Draco, and knew that he must have realized the same thing that she did. Could she possibly be pregnant? Of course it was a good possibility, they had a very good sex life, and they had never even thought of using any kind of protection.

Hermione touched her abdomen and looked down. She was still a little shocked, so she didn't really know what she felt. She looked up at the sound of Harry's voice. "Ginny come on love, lets go home. We will come back tomorrow for a visit." he said, as Draco came to sit by a still shocked Hermione.

After a quick goodbye, Harry and Ginny left Hermione and Draco alone. Neither one said anything for a moment, both still in shock at what could be.

Draco reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed, "We will go to St. Mungo's in the morning." he said. She could only nod, her mind still not comprehending the fact that she may be pregnant.

Draco pulled her to him, holding her close, as Hermione stared at her stomach. She couldn't deny that she was scared. If she were pregnant, what would happen? Would it change anything between Draco and her?

Draco could feel her fear and pulled her chin up until she looked at him, "Remember, I am here for you, no matter what, we go through it together." He whispered, his lips closing in on hers.

Hermione kissed him back, relaxing at his words. She knew that he was telling the truth, she knew he loved her. She felt her arms go around him and he pulled her closer. She giggled when his lips touched a sensitive spot on her neck. "I think its time for bed." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver with anticipation.

She laughed out loud when he picked her up and led her to their bedroom. When she landed on the bed, she found him blocking her movement with his body. She loved how he was able to take her mind off of everything. It made her feel much better, having him here with her.

He quickly disposed of both their clothing, and pushed into her. At first they moved slowly, loving the feel of one another, but soon it turned into a passionate battle of wills, until they both came, breathing heavily.

It took her a few moments to catch her breath and to realize that they hadn't even thought to use protection. She looked up at him, and knew that he had meant not to. "Draco?" She asked him in a questioning way.

"Don't worry Hermione, I love you and I would be ecstatic if you got pregnant." He said. Hermione smiled, knowing that he was telling the truth. She laid her head on his chest, "I'm afraid that if I do end up pregnant that you will decide you don't want me anymore." Hermione said.

She knew that she was being dumb, he was a Veela and she was his mate, but something in her would not let go of how easily he could change back into Malfoy. "Hermione, I would never do that to you. I love you, and no matter what, that will not change. If we bring another life into this world, then that's even better. I wont leave you." Draco said.

He pulled her closer to him, and she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. "Lets just take it a day at a time. We will fix everything as it comes, including your father, and any pregnancy that may come about." Draco said as she fell asleep.

Draco watched her sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring. He couldn't help but feel that he would be a little bit disappointed if she did in fact turn out to not be pregnant. Once the idea was in his head, he didn't think that he could turn away from it. It made him think of the kind of father that he would turn out to be, and could only hope for the best.

He laid a hand, absentmindedly, on her abdomen gently. If she was pregnant, then he wanted to move up the wedding. He wanted them to be married before the baby came. He looked up at her, and thought of all the things that had happened in the past.

It still seemed funny how they had ended up. For years they had fought and said nasty words to one another. He knew that if someone had told him at fifteen that he would end up with Hermione, he would think that they were insane, and he was sure she felt the same.

He had to admit that in one way or another, he had known all along. Maybe that was why he had been so mean to her. At some point the had thought that there would never be a way to be with her. It wouldn't matter anymore, but he was so happy that she had turned out to be someone else. She was a Pureblood, so it really did make things easier. As he looked at her though, he dismissed that thought. It really would not have mattered to him now if she was a muggleborn. She was his mate and he loved her, no matter what.

With that thought, he kissed her temple and pulling her closer, he fell into a blissful sleep, wondering what the next day would truly hold for the both of them. He knew that he would have to pay extra attention now to her feelings if she was, he didn't want her to think that he didn't love her. He didn't think that he could really live with himself if she thought that.

As Hermione opened her eyes, she seen the light flooding into the room. It took her a moment to realize why she was so anxious. When the memories of last night came flooding into her mind, she looked up at the sleeping Draco. Today they would find out if she was pregnant.

There was still a part of her that was frightened, but his words last night, had made her feel better about everything. She sat up, careful not to bother him. After kissing his forehead and whispering about taking a shower, she quietly stood and went to the bathroom.

Once in the shower, she let the warm water run down her body, feeling a little better about today. As she looked down at her flat stomach, she couldn't help but feel strange. She hadn't felt any different, but for some reason, she couldn't get it out of her head.

As she made her way back into the room to get dressed, she saw Draco dressing too. He looked up at her and she smiled at him as she dressed.

As he finished dressing, he went up to her, and hugged her close, "Are you ready for this?" He asked her. She knew what he was talking about and she nodded. He led her to the dining room for a quick breakfast. Neither one told his parents what was going on, although they both received concerned glances from both.

When they got ready to leave, Draco told his parents that they would be back before lunch, and then turned back to Hermione. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her as they made their way to the floo. Hermione nodded and they stepped into the fireplace together.

As they were pulled to St. Mungo's, Hermione felt the fear return to her again. Draco must have felt it to, because when they stepped out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's, he pulled her to him, making her feel a little more comfortable as they stepped over to the witch behind the check in desk.

* * *

><p><em>So that one is a little short and kind of a cliffy, sorry, but i didnt want to put it all into one chapter! I hope you like it, and as always please review, i love your input!<em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Ch.21**

As Hermione sat in the waiting room, she felt too nervous. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate, even with Draco sitting beside her, holding her hand. Just as she was about to make a run for it, a mediwitch came to the door. Hermione knew it was for them, they were the only ones waiting in this part of the hospital.

"Hermione Granger? Yes follow me please." The kind mediwitch said, before turning away. Draco stood, grasping her hand, and making her follow him down the hall. He squeezed her hand when they entered the room, trying to ease her nerves.

The mediwitch had Hermione sit on the bed before she began to talk. When Hermione was comfortable, the witch looked back up at her. "So it says here that you are here to see if you two are expecting, is this right?" She asked, with a smile. Hermione nodded, not trusting words.

"Well, the good news is that there is a simple spell that I can use to tell you if you really are. If you will, lift your shirt up to your breast for me." the witch said. Hermione did so with shaking hands, looking at Draco. He gave her an assuring nod, making her feel better.

"Now when I do this spell, if your abdomen glows blue, then you are pregnant, and if it glows red, then you are not. Lay back and try to relax dear, it wont hurt at all." The witch said. Hermione did as she was told and Draco moved to hold her hand. Hermione looked up at him, a small smile on her face. She knew that he was with her through anything and that helped her move past her nervousness. They both shared a silent moment before turning back to the mediwitch, showing that they were ready.

The witch murmured words that Hermione had never heard before, and she felt her abdomen grow a little warm. She looked down at her stomach in surprise. First nothing seemed to happen, but then slowly, her stomach began to glow a light blue, that became darker after only a couple of seconds.

Hermione tried to process it, and remembered the witch telling them blue meant pregnant. She looked up at Draco and saw first shock, then a smile forming on his lips. "Well that answers your first question, congratulations." The mediwitch said happily. Hermione felt a sudden change in her mood as it sunk in that she was really pregnant. Draco kissed her, making her giggle.

"Now I know that now you probably have many other questions that you would like answered and I would gladly answer them for you.' the witch said once they broke apart again.

"Is there any way that you could tell me how far along I am?" Hermione asked. "Yes from what I can tell I would say that you are about seven weeks along my dear." the witch answered her. "Now, would you like to hear the heart beat, and see the baby?" she asked them. Both Hermione and Draco nodded eagerly, making the older witch laugh a little.

She made Hermione lay back down and put a gooey potion onto her stomach. As she spread it around she pointed to her abdomen with her wand murmuring a spell under her breath.

At first, nothing happened, but then a small picture came into view just above Hermione's stomach. After a moment of fuzzy darkness, the mediwitch pointed to a little white thing in the picture. After a moment they both realized that it was their baby. It was tiny right now, but still it was their baby. The mediwitch murmured another small spell and they heard the heart beat surrounding them.

At that moment, Hermione felt all of her fear slip away, and into nothingness. She had never been so happy in her life, and wondered if she wouldn't just die now. She looked at Draco who squeezed her hand while they watched the little picture that was their baby.

When they had finally seen their fill of the baby, the mediwitch wiped Hermione's stomach off and allowed her to sit up again. She handed little pictures of their baby, and smiled at them. "Now, I would like you to come back in about a month, so we can have a check up and make sure that everything goes smoothly for mom and baby. By then, we should be able to see what gender your little one is." the mediwitch said as they stood to leave.

"But I thought that you had to be farther along to see that?" Hermione said, a little surprised. "Oh well dear, in the wizard world, we are more advanced in these things. By that time, we will be able to know for sure, if that is what you wish." she said.

After Hermione and Draco made an appointment for the following month, they went back to the Manor, realizing how late it was getting. They were going to be a little late for lunch, but once they found out why, neither one thought that Narcissa and Lucius would care.

As soon as they stepped out of the floo Draco caught Hermione into a forceful kiss. She returned it, feeling more happy then he could ever know. When they broke apart he looked into her eyes, making her knees weak like always. "I love you." He said, making her kiss him tenderly again. "And I love you." She said as they walked toward the dining room.

As to be expected, both Narcissa and Lucius were sitting in the dining room, waiting for them. They had not started lunch yet, which Hermione found a little strange. "Mother, father, we have to tell you something." Draco said as they sat down.

"Of course, but first, we need to speak to you both concerning something that came today. We aren't sure, but we think that it may have come from Hermione's father." Lucius said. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly. "We received a letter from someone today. It was addressed to us, and we never thought anything of it." Narcissa said handing Hermione the letter from across the table.

Hermione opened the letter to find a short paragraph, and read quickly, needing to know something, anything.

_Lucius,_

_It has come to my knowledge that a certain witches daughter has come into life in these past couple of months. Just realize my reaction when I realized that my Harmony was very much alive. I do not think that she would want to see me, but if you would, please send word on how she is and what kind of a person she had become. I know that after everything that has been done to her, I am sure she will not want to be anywhere near an old Death Eater, but please send information to me, for I am desperate to know what ever has become of her._

_Sincerely your,_

_Nathan Kenton_

Hermione stared down at the parchment in confusion. "Who is this?" She asked, wondering if she had ever seen him before. "He is my age. We met in Hogwarts, he is that last in his blood line. He was a Death Eater, both times around, but like us, renounced himself about three months prior to the final battle. He had not wanted it anymore. I do not believe that you have ever met him, he was always away during those times. I never would have even thought of him, but now that I think about it, I do remember the way that him and your mother used to be. They never came right out and said it, but most knew that they were together in some form." Lucius said.

Hermione looked down at the paper, not sure what to think. Could this man truly be her father? She was a little relieved that he was not one of the ones that tried to kill her, but she could not get her hopes up yet. There was still a chance that the man was wrong.

"Hermione, don't worry, you don't need to think about that now, what was your news?" Narcissa asked, seeing the internal battle in the girls eyes. Hermione looked up at Draco and remembered their news.

She grinned brightly, not being able to hold it in. Draco kissed her softly before turning to his parents and handing them the pictures of the baby without a word. They looked at them slightly confused before realization hit them.

Narcissa was up first, pulling Hermione away from Draco into her own arms. "Oh dears this is wonderful!" She exclaimed not letting Hermione go. Lucius shook Draco's hand and smiled at them both. "But how far along are you? When did this happen?" Narcissa said when she finally let Hermione go and reached for Draco.

"We will explain, but first lets start lunch." Draco said and they all agreed. As they ate, Draco and Hermione explained about Ginny and Harry and how it had only occurred to them last night that there was a possibility that Hermione was. They told them about the visit and how Hermione was seven weeks along. By the end of lunch the women were talking about the wedding excitedly, knowing now that it would have to be in a couple of months.

Hermione's mind was slipping back to the man claiming to be her father, but she let it go for now. As she looked up at Draco all she wanted at that moment was to talk about their soon to be marriage and the life that they would be bringing into this world.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so there was the next one! Now i know that Kenton is not a name that anyone knows, but I couldn't think of someone already known that would fit the story, so I made one up! Yes Hermione is pregnant, and yes the wedding will be soon! i hope you all enjoy it! Like always, please review, I love your feedback!<em>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Ch.22!**

"Your pregnant!" Ginny squealed. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting in the small sitting room together later that night. "Yes, about seven weeks actually." Hermione said with a smile. "Oh Hermione that is amazing! Our kids will be able to grow together and go to school and oh goodness, what if we go into labor together!" Ginny said, making Hermione giggle.

"I am so excited about this!" Hermione said. The men were looking at them as if they were insane, but said nothing to them. They talked more about the babies, until Hermione's hand hit a small piece of parchment in her pocket.

The memories of lunch came full force, replacing her smile with a grimace. "Are you okay?' Ginny asked, making Draco turn to Hermione.

"Yes, I am okay, I just thought of some other things that happened today." Hermione said with a forced smile. "What else happened today?" Ginny asked. She knew her friend to well to know she was holding something back.

Hermione began to explain about the letter, and how the man thought that he may be her father. She also explained how he was indeed a Death Eater, but renounced before the end of the war.

When she was done, neither Harry or Ginny said anything for a moment. "I think that maybe you should try to contact him. He seems sincere, and I know you are wanting to find him." Ginny finally said.

Hermione knew that Ginny was right, but she was afraid. She didn't want anymore disappointment in her life. So much had changed in the matter of months that she didn't want anything else to change.

After a minute, Ginny realized that Hermione was not going to say anything more about it and continued, "When will you try to meet him?" She asked. She knew that she was pushing, but it was what Hermione needed.

"I don't know. I just need to get my thoughts together. I don't know what to expect, I mean he was a Death Eater." Hermione said, shaking her head. "So was Draco, and his father." Harry pointed out.

Draco turned away slightly, not wanting to hear this. He spent most of his time trying to forget about those times.

"He renounced, just like they did, and they are okay, he will be too." Ginny said, seeing Draco's expression. "I know Ginny, its just, what if he isn't? What if he is still a Death Eater at heart? He may hate everything that I thought I was for so long." Hermione said, her fears coming out in the open. She felt so weak lately, and she hated it. She was used to being strong and willful, but now it seemed all that had vanished.

"Hermione, it is a chance that you really need to take. We all know you and you will never forgive yourself if you don't do this." Harry said. Hermione nodded, knowing that they wouldn't give it a rest until she did. "Okay, I will write him a letter tonight, but that is it, no more pushing me. If I do this, it has to be on my time." Hermione said.

They chatted a little longer with Harry and Ginny, before deciding to say goodbye for the night. Hermione knew that Draco was wanting her to write the letter, so she gathered up the rest of her courage, grabbed a quill and parchment, and sat at the desk in Draco's room.

She sat there for the longest time, not sure what she wanted to write. All she could do was look at the blank parchment in awe. She tried gathering her thoughts, but they were so scattered that she couldn't get a hold on them.

After an hour of nothing, Hermione let out a sigh and finally began to write. She didn't even really think about it, just wanted to get it done so she could go to bed. When she finally laid down the quill, she took the parchment in hand and read it to herself.

_Dear Nathan,_

_I know that you were not expecting to hear from me so soon, if ever, but I would really like to speak with you in person. If it would be good for you, please meet my Fiancée and I in one week. If you want to come, it is at the Leaky Cauldron and I will be there around noon for lunch. If you have to change plans before then, please let me know as soon as possible._

_Thank You,_

_Hermione Granger/Harmony Levant_

Hermione stared at her letter a little longer, not sure whether she should send it. She knew it sounded business like, but she couldn't find it in her to be kind, knowing that this could all turn out really bad.

"It will be fine, send the letter Hermione." Draco said softly behind her. She looked up and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know it will be fine, but I am just afraid that it wont be. You know how I am Draco, I cant stand for prejudice." Hermione said sadly.

"If we meet him, and we both find that he is not what you need, then we will turn away. We will do the necessary, to make sure he is truly your father, and then we will move on with our lives." Draco said.

"I know, I think it is just this pregnancy thing, I have been feeling off for a couple of weeks now." Hermione said, running a hand over her still small abdomen.

"Well I did some reading on that, and it said that during the pregnancy, your hormones are really nuts, and they control everything you do." Draco said, pulling her out of the seat. She cuddled up to him, loving his warmth. "Great, so now I have to worry about rampant hormones threatening to make me explode at any possible second." Hermione said as he pulled her to the shower.

She giggled when he started pulling off her clothes, leaving little kisses every time more skin was exposed. Hermione shivered when he nipped at a particularly sensitive patch of skin on her collarbone. As they stepped into the shower, Hermione kissed him harder, wanting to feel him close to her.

She moaned when he touched her softly between her thighs, bringing instant pleasure to her. She grabbed his arms for support, knowing that she might collapse at any moment. She moved against him, moaning whenever he picked up speed. She knew that she would not make it very long. As he speed up again, Hermione lost it, moaning when she felt her orgasm hit her.

Draco watched her face, loving the way that she looked when an orgasm hit her. It was the most sensual thing that he had ever seen.

When she finally relaxed a little, he pushed her to the wall softly, pulling her legs up around his waist. When he pushed into her, both gasped at the contact. He pulled in and out of her slowly, teasingly. She moaned in frustration, trying to move him faster. He grinned at this, teasing her for a moment longer, before pushing into her harder.

She moaned loudly, pulling him into a kiss. He knew that after all the teasing, he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. He felt his orgasm getting closer and he picked up pace again, making her come again. When she did, it was enough to pull him over the edge and they came together.

Later that night, she lay in his arms, feeling peaceful. She knew that things were still going to be hard, but knew that with him by her side, things would be a little easier.

Authors Note: I have some bad news! I am going to be going to my families home for a month or two, but there is no internet there. I will not have any way to access the internet during that time, but i will keep writing! By the time i post again, I may have the whole story complete! I am so sorry about the wait, and i will try to get the story finished as soon as possible!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Anything!**

**Ch.23**

The next week was hell on Hermione. She had received Nathans response the next day expressing how he was happy that she wanted to talk and that he would definitely meet them for lunch the next week.

By the time their lunch date was there, Hermione was beyond hysterical. She never would have thought that anything could make her act this way, but this did. By the time Draco and her had left for the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was sure she was going to start hyperventilating.

"You know that if anything is to happen, I will be there the whole time. He cant hurt you, even if he wanted to." Draco said. "I know, I just really need this to go well. I cant take anymore pain." Hermione said as they stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "Well if he turns out to be a horrible old man, then I will curse the life out of him, and then get you home." Draco said, opening the door for her.

Hermione giggle, not being able to help it, and stepped into the building. She looked around and seen the man at the table they had reserved for their lunch. He had dark hair, starting to turn grey in some places. He had bright blue eyes, like Hermione's. He had a smile on his face, it seemed genuine, but Hermione was very cautious. Not only did she not know this man, but also for Draco. He was a Veela, and Hermione was not sure how that side of him would take the other mans friendliness, even if it was her father.

They stepped over to the table hand in hand, Hermione's grip on Draco's was so hard, her knuckles were white. The man stood as they came to the table, and there was an awkward pause, no one really knowing what to do, or say. Finally Hermione broke the strangled pause. "Hello, I am Hermione." She said, holding her other hand out for the man to shake. He took it with a bright smile. "you look like your mother. You have her hair and her nose." He said sitting with them. "I think that the best way to start this is to see if you are indeed her father." Draco said. Nathan nodded, "Yes, do you want the honors then?" e asked looking at Draco, who nodded and released Hermione's hand and took out his wand.

He pointed his wand to at both Nathan and Hermione and murmured a few words. Hermione felt a strange pull, but knew that it was only the magic working. Draco had explained the spell to her many times since she had decided to come.

After a moment there was a bright red light that entwined itself around Nathan and Hermione. "Well that clears that up, you really are her father." Draco said carefully, still not sure if this would go well. He only hoped for Hermione's sake that this man was honest about changing.

Hermione looked up at the man that should have raised her, not sure what to say. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her though, what do you say after all those years?

"We also need to know, why did you renounce yourself before the war ended?" Draco asked quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear them. "Well." Nathan started after a slight pause. "You have to understand, your mother and I," He looked at Hermione now. "We were very young when we joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. At first it was only about being in a group. We wanted to be around people that were as pure as us. Mind you, we didn't really know anything else. All our lives, we heard the ones around us, talking down about Muggleborns. We were taught that they were not Pure and they did not deserve the magic in which they had. We of course believed all the nonsense. I am sorry to say that when your mother got pregnant, she began to see that we were in fact wrong. I did not believe her then. I turned my back on her, and when he found that she was expecting, he wanted to take you from us. No one really knew why he wanted you, your mother ran. She wanted me to come with her, but I declined, thinking that she was insane and a traitor. I let her go on her own, not realizing at the time that I would never see her, or you again for that matter. I was so young, I thought that I was doing something right. When they found her body, but not yours, I always wondered. I had a feeling that you were still alive, but I didn't know why. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was thought to be dead, I tried desperately to find you in secret, but nothing ever came up. When he returned, I was leery. I did not believe anymore the old ways. I knew then that it was nothing more then ones insane fight to kill all who they found unworthy, but I stayed. He was very frightening, and I was afraid that I would die if I did not go to him. Finally after all those years, I was trapped by the Order, and they gave me an out. I took it and I became spy. It was hard, but I knew that it had to stop. The killing and the disappearances, he was behind them, and I didn't want that. I knew that somewhere out there you were still alive, and that you were most likely known as a muggleborn and I did not want you to get killed by someone like that. I did not care anymore about what he thought pure was. So, I renounced and I gave my help to as many as I could." Nathan said, tears coming to his eyes after all these years of holding it back.

Hermione couldn't help but believe the man. It seemed to her, that he was full of regret and remorse for what he had done all of those dark years, especially when it concerned her mother and her. "I believe you." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Nathans face turned bright again and he hugged her tightly. Hermione hugged him back, happy that everything was okay. He was a good person, for the most part. He had made mistakes and he wasn't ashamed to say that.

The rest of their time past, both trying to catch up on years of not knowing one another. Hermione told him about her school years, her adventures with Harry and Ron, and about Draco and her being enemies for years. She explained with help from Draco, the Veela side in him, and how they had come together. She also told him about their baby. He was overjoyed that he would be able to be in this babies life. Hermione was almost sure that it was mostly because he was not in her life, but was happy that he was so excited about it. By the time that they left each other, Hermione was sure that she would have a good relationship with Nathan.

Of course there were still many things that were unknown, but after this step, they were both sure that things would be better. Nathan really wanted to have a relationship with her. He had always wanted to find her, and now that he found her, he didn't plan on letting her go anywhere. He owed that much to her and her mother.

When Draco and Hermione finally made it home, Hermione smiled widely at Narcissa. She started talking about her reunion with her father, and lost all track of time. At some point Ginny and Harry came to see how it went and for a long while they talked about it all. When the women began to talk more baby and wedding talk though, Draco and Harry left the room, wanting time to themselves.

"So have you decided when to have the actual wedding?" Ginny asked. "We set it for April 15th." Hermione said. "But that is only about two months away!" Ginny said. "We know that it is early, but we really want to just do it. Obviously we are going to stay together, and we just want it to be official, before I am so huge that I have to waddle down the isle." Hermione said, making both Narcissa and Ginny laugh.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could have the ceremony here, if that was okay with you and Lucius? I was thinking the garden, it is so pretty there, and we can cast spells against bad weather and such." Hermione said. "Of course, I was actually thinking about that. And then, if you would like, we can have everyone come up here, and we can turn the balcony and sitting room that are attached in the west wing for the reception." Narcissa said. "Yes, that would be lovely. We have already sent out the invitations, and I thin that we have a good estimate of the people going to be here. I know that of course the Weasley's, Harry, Luna, the Longbottom's, and a couple of others, and then everyone that Draco invited, it shouldn't be more then two hundred people. We do need to think of security though. We don't need a bunch of media fools running around ruining things." Hermione said.

"Well we have the best security team around, we will make sure that everything is perfect, just make sure that it is a perfect day for you." Narcissa said. Hermione started to giggle, realization hitting her that she was actually getting married, and very soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Like every single time before, I still do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.24**

As the weeks went by, Hermione felt happier then she had in a long while. The wedding plans were going great, they had almost everything ready. She had found a beautiful dress for the day, it seemed funny to her how much they had to keep altering it because of her growing stomach, and had decided that she only wanted Ginny as the maid of honor. Draco had taken care of his tux and had decided only on Harry for a Groomsman.

Her relationship with Nathan had skyrocketed and he had been excited and so happy when she had asked him to walk her down the isle. Hermione couldn't deny that she hadn't thought that they would get along this well. Nathan really did regret not being there for her, and now he didn't want to be away from her for long periods of time. He would come almost every day, making sure that she and the baby were okay.

If it had been anyone else, then it would have become a little annoying, but Hermione couldn't deny that she loved it. After everything, it was good that she had him. He wanted to be there for her, so she let him be.

Draco and Hermione had decided, no matter what, that they wanted to keep it traditional, so the night before the wedding, Hermione had an overnight bag put together, waiting for Harry to come. She was going to stay with Ginny, at the Weasley's, and Harry was going to stay at the Manor with Draco, to make sure he didn't go crazy about being away from Hermione all night.

When Harry finally showed up, Hermione kissed Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile. "Yes, lets hope I make it till then." Draco said with a sly smile. "Oh no mister, that is why Harry is here with you, to keep you distracted. You will not see me until the ceremony." Hermione said in mock anger. Draco kissed her again with a smile. "I will try, I love you." He whispered softly. "And I love you." She said before slipping into the fire. She blew him one last kiss before she flood to the Weasley's.

As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace of the Weasley's, Hermione felt the loss of him by her side. She had become accustom to him being with her all the time. It never really meant much to her before now, now she knew that it was going to be just as hard for her to stay the whole night and much of tomorrow away from him.

"Come on you! You wont be sneaking away from me tonight either." Ginny said, seeing the look on Hermione's face. Hermione giggles at her words, "It's okay, I wont sneak away, I want to do this the right way." Hermione said. "Good, besides, we are having a girl night, like the ones we used to have before all of this!" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her up the stairs to her room.

"So is your mom still not letting you sleep in the same room with Harry then?" Hermione asked when they made it there. Ginny fell on the bed next to Hermione, "Of course not, you know her. She would never allow it, not unless we were married." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Now that its brought up, have you guys talked about getting married yet?" Hermione asked her. "We have, but not much. I think that Harry is afraid of the whole family thing. After all he has been through though, I don't really blame him. I think that he will be okay if I let him figure it out on his own." Ginny said, rubbing her small bump that matched Hermione's.

"I cant believe you guys decided to wait to find out the sex of your baby! Harry and I have already decided to name our little guy James after his father." Ginny said with a giggle. "Well, we just thought that it would be a nice surprise. I honestly cant wait now. At first, I was afraid, but now that the baby is growing, I really cant wait to see it! I hope that we deliver around the same time! It would be so neat to have them on the same day!" Hermione said happily.

"I know! I cant wait either. You know mom, she was upset that we weren't married, but now that you can actually tell, she has been making things for him, and buying toys, I swear she will never stop." Ginny said.

Hermione laughed out loud, she knew, Molly had been doing the same thing to her. Every other day, she would come over with something new she had made for the baby, or a new toy for it. "I think that she is just excited that she has grandbabies! You know how she is. She wont even let Harry and you move out yet!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes she scares me though. Sometimes, she just wont let things go, and it gets in the way of things. I know she is only trying to help, but I swear sometimes she just doesn't understand that I need space." Ginny said, then started crying.

Hermione quickly put her arm around her friend. "What is it Ginny? Whats wrong?" She asked perplexed at the sudden mood change. For a moment Ginny couldn't say anything, but then she started giggling. "It's these damn hormones! I always do this. Nothing is wrong then all of a sudden I start crying for no reason." Ginny said, now laughing harder.

Hermione laughed with her, "I know what you mean. I do the same thing." She said. "I am so glad that we are both pregnant. If we weren't then one of us would be thinking we lost our minds! Harry thinks that all the time, though he would never say it." Ginny said straightening up.

"So does Draco. I feel bad for him sometimes, he never knows what to say anymore. It is really funny when we are not doing anything, and I will start crying hysterically and he rushes over, just to see me start to laugh, he thinks I have lost my nerve most days." Hermione laughed again. It felt really good to talk to her friend and have a girl night again.

The rest of the night was dedicated to just being girls, and having fun. They laughed and joked about the past and what they were going to do with their futures. Neither one of them realized how much they really needed a girl time until now.

_Malfoy Manor_

"Draco, I will tie you to a chair mate." Harry said, watching his friend pace up and down his room. "Well, I just think that this was a bad idea. I mean what if something happens?" Draco said, throwing his arm around crazily. "The worst that will happen is Ginny and Hermione getting into a crying war." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Draco gave up and went to sit in the other chair in the room. "So I am guessing Ginny has been going crazy too?" He said with a chuckle. "Oh yeah, she has gone nuts. She is crying one minute, mad the next, then starts laughing like a crazy person. It is all really confusing." Harry said. "Yeah I know what you mean, Hermione does the same thing. Sometimes I wonder if they are just getting a laugh out of it." Draco said.

"You don't think they would do you?" Harry asked. "No I don't think they have to, it does it on its own. They just get to laugh about it when we aren't around." Draco said. He hated being away from Hermione. He felt very lonely, and the Veela in him wanted to run into the night and find her. The only thing keeping him there was Hermione's wishes to stay traditional. Plus the fact that Harry might get murdered by both Ginny and Hermione. He really didn't want to be the reason for the murder of his now best friend.

"Well I can definitely say I never expected all of this to happen." Harry said after a minute of silence. Draco smirked a little, "Yeah if someone told me two years ago that I was a Veela, Hermione was not Hermione, but Harmony Levant, that we were going to get married and have a baby, and that my best mate was you, I would probably curse them." Draco said.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I can see that, I would think that they needed to be locked up somewhere away from civilization." Harry agreed. "Yeah, but now I don't think that I would want it any other way. Nor after everything that has happened." Draco said seriously.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Me either mate. You turned out to be okay, not at all like the spoiled ass that I met in first year." Harry said with a chuckle.

They talked for a while longer, trying to get over the fact that they both had to sleep without their women tonight. Finally they turned in, knowing that neither would be going to sleep much tonight.

Draco laid in bed after he got Harry settled in the guest room. It felt cold and lonely, but he handled it, knowing that after tonight, he would never have to sleep without Hermione again. He smiled to himself, knowing that for once in his life he was truly happy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.25**

Hermione woke the next morning, not understanding why she was so nervous at first. After a moment it hit her that today was her wedding day, she jumped out of bed. Ginny stirred beside her, grumbling. "Hermione, come on! Just five more minutes." She said, making Hermione giggle.

"No, you come on Ginny, we have a bunch to do still!" Hermione said. Ginny didn't move for a second, but then like Hermione, realized it was her best friends wedding day. She sat up quickly, feeling anxious.

"Okay, what's the first on the list?" Ginny asked groggily. "Well I think that the first thing we need to do is shower and then go down for some breakfast. Then I think that we are going to go with your mom and get our hair and make up done. After, we will go eat lunch and then go to the Manor to get ready." Hermione said, counting the things to do on her fingers.

"Okay, go ahead with yours first then. It is your big day, you go first!" Ginny said with a smile. "Well that is such a nice gesture, only if it wasn't because you wanted to get more sleep!" Hermione giggled. Ginny lay back down giggling, "You know me so well." Ginny said as Hermione collected her things for her shower.

Once both Hermione and Ginny had gotten showered and dressed, they went down together to the kitchen. As soon as they walked in, Hermione was scooped up by Molly. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" She asked. Hermione hugged her back, "No, I think that I am fine. Where are all the guys?" She asked, looking around at the empty kitchen. "Well I sent everyone away for the day. It is your day and I don't want them running around ruining everything." Molly said letting Hermione and Ginny sit down. She laid plates in front of the girls, and waited for them to finish.

Luckily, both girls felt fine this morning, no morning sickness, so they were able to leave quickly to start their day. Mrs. Weasley stayed with them the whole time, tearing up at random moments. She had always thought of Hermione as a daughter, at one point had actually thought that she would be. For years she was sure that Hermione and Ron would get married, but of course that had changed.

She loved her youngest son with all her heart, but after what he had done, she would never forgive him. Still, after this much time, she could not believe that he was capable of all of it. Although she knew that she would never have Hermione as a real daughter, she was happy to be there for the girl, especially when most of the people she called family was now gone.

When they were finished with their errands, they made their way back to the Burrow for a quick lunch. By this point, Hermione was to excited and nervous to really eat much. It felt like the baby was doing summersaults in her stomach. "Hermione, eat, you don't want to pass out on the way down the isle do you?" Ginny asked.

"Please, Ginny, don't say that!" Hermione said anxiously. "Oh, Hermione, don't worry, everything is going to be fine! It will be beautiful, and then you wont have to worry about anything anymore." Ginny said. Hermione smiled at her friend, "Thanks Ginny. I guess it is just the wedding jitters. I know it will be okay, but I just worry about everything being ruined." Hermione said softly.

"You will be fine sweetheart. We will make sure nothing happens. Everything will be fine." Molly said. Hermione nodded, knowing that they were both right. She was being ridiculous. She was about to marry Draco. Still, she felt strange knowing that in only a few short hours, she would be Hermione Malfoy. It was so strange to her. When she thought back, if someone had told her that today she would be marrying Draco, she would have cursed them. After all the fights and insults, she had honestly thought that she would never even be a friend to him, and know here she was, becoming his wife.

When she could not put it off any longer, Hermione sent Molly to the Manor to make sure Draco was out of the way so the girls could get to the room they would be getting ready at.

When they found the coast was clear, the girls all but ran to the room. By the time they got in and locked the door, making it to where only women could enter, Ginny and Hermione were in a fit of giggles. It felt weird sneaking around and hiding. It made them feel like kids again.

"You would never think that you two were mature adult women, both about to be mothers, and one getting ready for her wedding." Molly said, making them giggle again. When Narcissa came into the room with the dresses, they sobered quickly. Seeing the dresses made it all the more real.

Hermione helped Ginny get dressed first, not wanting to put the dress on until the end. Once Ginny was ready, Narcissa, Molly, and Ginny, helped Hermione into hers. After it was on, and Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror, she wanted to gasp. She really did look beautiful. The dress had a corset top with tiny little beads on it, with no sleeves. The skirt was full and fluffy, making her feel like a princess.

Standing there now, she felt like this was right. Somehow, this is what was supposed to happen. Everything in her life, good and bad, had led to all of this. She still had problems understanding how things changed, but she knew that she wouldn't have it any other way. No matter all the problem that this all might have caused, honestly there wasn't anything that she would change. She loved Draco now, and she didn't want to be away from him ever again.

"God you look wonderful!" Ginny squealed, making Hermione giggle nervously. "Yes, the only things missing now are these." Narcissa said putting a beautiful gold necklace with a small diamond dangling from it on Hermione.

"Wow this is beautiful." Hermione said fingering the small diamond. "It was my mothers, she gave it to me, and I was going to give it to my daughter, and now that you are going to be my daughter it is yours." Narcissa said brightly. Hermione looked at the older woman bewildered. She knew that they had grown close, but she never imagined the other woman felt this way for Hermione.

"Thank you so much Narcissa. This is perfect, I swear I will take such good care of it." Hermione said, hugging her. "I know you will dear. Now are you ready? Its almost time to meet your father. The ceremony will be starting soon." Narcissa said happily. Hermione felt the nerves start to come back, but nodded her head.

Molly and Narcissa went in front of them, making sure that Draco was at the altar already, so Hermione could be at the door where she was supposed to be. When they found the coast clear, they ushered Hermione over to the door and took their seats after hugging her once more.

Nathan was waiting for her at the door, with a smile on his face. "You look wonderful dear!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." She whispered. When the music started to play, he hooked his arm around Hermione's. Ginny gave Hermione one last parting wink, and started down the isle first.

"Are you ready?" Nathan whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded, not being able to talk. "It will be fine, I will stay with you the whole time. I wont let you mess up." He said holding her arm tighter. Hermione looked up at her father, "Thank you, for everything." She said. "Don't mention it, I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Hermione said, before they took a step out of the house and made their way down the isle to Draco.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.26**

Draco watched as Hermione came to stand by him. The Veela in him was overjoyed to have her there again. He would never be able to tell her how much he had missed her. She looked beautiful, and he couldn't say anything. Everything that led to this, to him, it was worth it. He would never change anything. Even the bad had led them to this point, and if they were not here now, Draco didn't think that he could handle it.

As the ceremony went on, Hermione found herself not as nervous as she thought being in front of all these people. At first, she had been, with everyone's eyes on her, but once she had looked at Draco, it made her more comfortable. She had not realized how hard it had been away from him until she had seen him. It had taken almost all of her power not to kiss him the minute she had seen him.

Once it was time to say their vows, they were both ready. They had decided to go ahead with the traditional ones, and as they said them to one another, Hermione felt that they could not be more true. As she had to recite her part, she blushed, but it didn't bother her to much that there were so many people there.

By the time that the old wizard had told Draco to kiss his bride, he was about to go nuts. When their lips finally met, the Veela in him all but purred. He didn't let her go for a long while, until there were a couple of whistles and laughs in the crowd.

"I love you." He murmured to her when they broke free. "I love you too." She said with a giggle.

For the next few hours, Draco and Hermione didn't have much time alone. They were bombarded with friends and family, all wanting to congratulate them. They didn't mind, but they really only wanted to be alone. Luckily, no reporters were in sight, although they all knew that they were right outside of the property, trying their best to get in.

When night came, fairy lights came on and everyone was enjoying themselves. Draco was dancing with Hermione, the only way they could have five seconds alone with each other because no one wanted to interrupt such a private moment.

"Are you still feeling okay?" Draco asked her. Hermione nodded and smiled. He had been making sure she was not to overwhelmed all day long and she found it cute. Draco looked around for Harry, trying to see if he was ever going to do it already. Harry had asked Draco last night if he could propose to Ginny at the reception. He, of course, said yes, and he had been bursting to tell Hermione all day. He had swore that he wouldn't of course, but it was getting harder.

His eyes found Harry, standing over by the D.J stand with Ginny, talking nervously. Draco knew the plan, and only hoped that his friend would be able to do it. At that moment, Harry looked over at Draco and gave the slightest of nods. Draco stopped dancing with Hermione and pulled her closer to the stage.

"What are we doing?" She asked, but he shushed her as Harry got up on the stage. The D.J cut the music, already in on the plan. Everyone was looking at Harry in confusion and he was blushing. He had defeated the dark lord, but he was nervous as hell for this.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, but I have a couple of words to say. Last night I got the pleasure of making sure Draco didn't run after his bride to be. It wasn't an easy job, he was restless, but we found ways to entertain ourselves." Harry began, making Hermione and everyone else laugh. "We started talking about how anyone that knew us, including ourselves, in school, never thought that we would be here tonight. As anyone could tell you, if you don't already, we hated each other. We never got along and we always fought. We both agreed last night that if someone had said anything to us then, we would have probably cursed them." Harry continued, making everyone laugh again.

"But, somehow, against everything, Hermione and Draco, came together, and now I do not think that either one would be able to live without one another. It made me start thinking about my life and realized last night, that I feel the same way about another person." Harry said, making Hermione gasp. Ginny looked up at Harry with a bright smile.

Harry stepped off the stage and over to Ginny. "I love you, and I am so sorry it took so long, but, will you marry me?" He asked getting down on his knee. There was a collective silence for a moment as everyone waited for her response.

"Oh Harry Yes!" Ginny squealed jumping into his arms. Harry hugged her back and put the ring on her finger, while everyone clapped. Draco and Hermione rushed over to them, and made it to congratulate their friends with everyone else.

Once the excitement was over, Draco and Hermione decided that it was time to call it a night, and invited everyone to stay however long they wanted and then left them to their own devises.

He carried her over their bedroom door, making her giggle. He laid her on the bed gently, and kissed her. "I love you Mrs. Malfoy." He whispered in between kisses. "I love you too Mr. Malfoy." Hermione giggled.

They made love that night like it was the first time. It was slow and loving. They paid more attention to each other then ever before, wanting to show the other how much they loved each other.

They showed the love for one another for the rest of their days. They had their babies, and raised them to be kind to everyone, and to never judge anyone for any other reason then themselves. They stayed friends with the Potters and their children grew up together. They made their world so much better then anything that could have been. They all stayed happy and when the time come, they left the world as a couple. Never once did they ever regret how everything changed. To them, it was always for the better.

_Authors Note: I know, it ended a little abrupt, but I feel like this story is complete. I am going to start writing some one shots so look out for those too! Most of them, if not all of them will, of course, be Hermione/Draco! Thank you all so much for the reviews, story alerts, favorite stories, and Author alerts! That is so awesome and I am glad that so many have read and liked my stories!_


End file.
